Beauty and the Mark
by Sci-fi Christian
Summary: As Dean begins to succumb to the darkness of the Mark, one woman may be the key to keep him from spiraling down, but how long can she keep him in the light? Inspired by Beauty of the Beast tale. Rating may change later.
1. No Break

**This is my second story for Supernatural, and even though my first one is not doing so well in the reviews, I thought I would try it once more.**

**Hope you enjoy! Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The air was cold and unwelcoming the moment Dean Winchester stepped out of his Impala. He shook his head, and turned to find his brother pulling the jacket up around his ears.

He sighed, and moved towards the nearest building, anything to get out of the cold air.

"What are we doing here, Dean?" Sam asked, following his brother into the building where the warm air greeted them.

Dean shook his head, and shivered as he turned his head to look at his brother. "Taking a break, Sam. In case you didn't notice, it's cold out there." He stated, shaking his head.

Sam smirked, and shook his head. "It wouldn't be if you would fix the heater in the car." He stated, as Dean froze, and glared at him.

"Nothing is wrong with Baby." Dean remarked, roughly.

Sam smiled, and followed his brother as they entered the front room. They stilled, and Dean groaned as he caught sight of a tan trench coat in front of them.

"Cas?" Dean asked, his voice holding disbelief, as the man turned around to nod towards them.

"Dean, Sam," Castiel greeted, nodding towards them.

Dean growled, lowly, and stepped towards him. "What are you doing here?" He asked, shaking his head.

Castiel sighed, and looked around, quietly. "I was sent here." He answered, shaking his head.

Dean scoffed, and glanced at Sam, who shook his head. "Why?"

Castiel lowered his eyes to Dean's arm, and sighed. "I may know of someone who can help you." He muttered, motioning the mark Dean kept hidden in his shirt.

Sam moved his eyes to his brother, and sighed. "Who?" He asked, moving his eyes back to Castiel, who frowned.

"Someone, who may not want to see me,." Castiel stated, roughly. "But it'll be worth it, maybe." He remarked, shrugging his shoulders.

Dean lifted his brows, and sighed. "Maybe?" He asked, shifting on his feet.

Castiel sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know what form this person has taken, but I'm sure that she or he will help, maybe." He added, shaking his head once again.

Dean rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

Sam sighed, and turned his gaze to his brother. "So much for taking a break." He whispered, watching Dean close his eyes at the words.

"Yeah, so much for taking a break." Dean muttered, shaking his head.

* * *

**Please be kind! I've never really tried writing in this fandom, except in Captured, which is still ongoing, but anyway, this story would not leave me alone!**

**The second chapter will be up later today or tomorrow, depending on how far I get, and also, I have other stories needing my attention, so, and it also depends on how many of you want this to continue!**

**Writers need muses, and reviews are one of my seven! :)**

**Until Next Time...**


	2. Anna

**I know, been a while, but I'm trying to get a routine going, not to mention, that this hasn't gotten any reviews, and that had me down, a little. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS ALOT TO ME! :)**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Dean placed his right hand over his face, and sighed. This was pointless. How many times did Cain or anybody else for that matter tell him that removing the Mark was pointless?

"Dean,"

He groaned, and lowered his hand. Lifting his head he gazed at his baby brother, and shook his head. He opened his mouth, and slowly shook his head. "This is ridiculous, Sam." He stated, firmly. "I mean, how many times are you going to dangle hope in front of me, and it turns into nothing but crap?" He asked, standing up from the table.

Sam sighed, and placed a bottle of beer in front of his brother. "It's not crap, Dean." He remarked, sitting down in the chair, as Dean sighed and did the same.

"You could have fooled me." Dean muttered, taking a swig of the beer. "It's bad enough I've got to deal with the Mark of Cain, but this?" He asked, motioning to their surroundings. "It's insane." He added, standing up, and walked away from the table.

Sam sighed, and shook his head. He knew what Dean was saying was right. They had so much going on, and now Cas was adding to it. "Why did you bring us here, Cas?" He asked, lifting his head.

Castiel sat down, and placed his hands on the table. "Because I believe that the one who can help Dean is here." He answered with knowledge.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Who?"

Castiel sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know." He answered, lowering his eyes.

Sam rolled his eyes, and sighed. "You don't know. You said a few minutes ago that you knew." He stated, hitting the table with his palm.

Castiel shook his head. "I have my suspicions, but they are not concrete." He stated, firmly.

"That's great; then what are we doing here?" He asked, frustration filling his words.

Castiel sighed, and lifted his eyes to Sam's. "Because I was told that the answer would be here." He answered, firmly.

Sam swallowed, and turned his eyes to the window beside him, and watched as his brother walked around the building, drinking he remainder of the beer as he went. ""How long do we wait?" He asked, shaking his head.

Castiel turned his head, and slowly shook it. "I don't know. I wasn't told that much."

Sam scoffed, and shook his head. "Great." He stated, shaking his head once again. "Just great."

**~XXX~**

Dean growled, and threw the bottle against the side of the building. So many times hope had failed him, and he couldn't stand it.

He placed his hands on the side of the building, and shook his head. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Are you alright?"

He groaned, and shook his head. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." He stated, answering the woman's question with a dark tone.

The woman sighed, and he heard her step forward. "You don't look fine, and usually when someone says they want to be left alone, that usually means that they don't want to be." She returned, coming closer.

He growled, and straightened his back. "Look, lady," He began, turning around to square her off, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw her, despite the darkened alley. Her golden brown hair shown in the lighted alley, and her eyes… He searched them, as he became too stunned to speak for a moment.

She lifted her brown eyebrows, waiting for him to finish his thought, but he couldn't think. He couldn't do anything. "Look, lady, what?" She asked, breaking the spell.

He cleared his throat, and shook his head. He opened his mouth to speak, and lifted his right hand. "Leave me alone." He stated pushing passed her.

She shook her head, and rolled her eyes. "Something must be bothering you, if you slam a bottle against the wall, just to say you're fine." She stated, folding her arms over her chest.

He stopped and turned around. "Look, here, what I do with my empty bottles is my business, and you need to learn to mind your business." He stated, nearly shouting in her face.

She narrowed her hazel eyes, and stepped closer to him. "Well, excuse me for trying to help out a man in need." She stated, her voice holding a hint of hurt, but her face didn't show it.

He shook his head, and scoffed. "I am not in need, lady." He stated, pointing a finger at her.

She smirked, and lowered her eyes down his body before focusing on his eyes. "Really? Then what do you call slamming a bottle against a wall?" She asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

He smirked, and closed his eyes. "I just want to be left alone." He remarked, lowly.

She tilted her head, and searched his face. "From the looks of things, it appears that's the last thing you need to be." She returned, watching his eyes open. "I'm Anna, by the way." She stated, holding out her hand.

He lowered his eyes to her hand, and slowly lifted his right to grasp hers in a firm handshake. "Dean," He responded, as they shook.

She smiled, and it lit up her face. "Nice to meet you, Dean."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes, as he nodded. "You too, Anna."

She nodded, and squeezed his hand, before letting go. "Now, do you want to tell me why you threw the bottle against the wall?" She asked, watching his face close up. "And it does it have something to do with that mark you are trying to hide underneath your sleeve?" She asked, her tone becoming serious.

He narrowed his eyes, and stepped closer to her. "How do you know about that?" He asked, as she lowered her eyes to his arm.

"Because…I…" She began, but he had heard enough.

Turning on his heel, he marched away from her, and her shoulders sagged as she watched him go.

"Way to go Anna…" She whispered, starting after him as he entered the diner.

As she entered the doors, she stopped in her tracks. Swallowing hard, her eyes widened in fear.

Dean turned with a dark expression on his face, but it softened when he saw the fear on her face. Following her eyes, his face turned into a curious expression as he realized who she was staring at.

The object of her fear stood up, and stepped towards Dean.

Shifting his eyes, he saw Anna, and he bowed his head. "I'm Castiel." He remarked, as Sam approached them.

Anna nodded, and swallowed once again. "I know." She stated, stepping back, her courageous demeanor lost now. She moved her eyes to Dean, and shook her head. "I'm sorry. If I had known, you were in the company of an angel of God, I never would have…" She stated, backing up to the door. "I'm sorry."

Dean swallowed, and stepped towards her, trying to keep her from leaving, for what reason, he didn't know.

"Goodbye." She whispered, leaving the diner in a hurry.

Dean opened his mouth to call to her, but no words formed, as his hand dropped to his side. "What the hell was that about?" He asked, turning to face the angel.

Castiel sighed, and bowed his head. "That was the Oracle." He answered with regret. "She's the one who can help." He remarked, glancing at Dean, and then Sam.

Dean swallowed, and turned his head for a quick glance towards Castiel. "Help with what?" He asked, looking back at the door.

Castiel sighed, and turned his gaze to the door. "Help with the Mark, Dean." He answered, after a moment. "Trouble is…" He began, shaking his head.

"Trouble is what, Cas?" Dean asked, turning to face the angel.

Castiel focused on his friend, and inhaled, deeply. "Trouble is, she won't help; at least she won't help me."

"But she will help Dean?" Sam asked, bowing his head slightly.

Castiel sighed. "I don't know."

Dean scoffed, and started towards the door. "Screw this," He muttered, reaching for the door.

"Dean," Sam called out. "Where are you going?" He asked, taking a step forward.

Dean sighed, and glanced over his shoulder. "I'm going after her, Sam. What's it look like?" He asked, sarcastically.

Sam opened his mouth to stop him, but he couldn't because as soon as he tried the door was closing behind Dean.

Letting out a groan, he closed his eyes, and hoped this was the right move.

**~XXX~**

Dean turned his head, and sighed as he saw her, trying to get into her car. "Hey!"

She froze for only a second, before attempting to gain access into her car. "Leave me alone." She stated, roughly.

He smirked, and approached her. "I thought that was my line, besides, people who usually say that don't want to be alone." He remarked, repeating her words from earlier.

She let out a humorless laugh, and jerked her head back to the diner. "You should go back to your friends." She said, groaning as she dropped her keys to the ground.

He bent over, and picked them up. Straightening, he handed her the keys, and sighed. "Cas said you are an Oracle." He said, in a low tone.

She stiffened, and closed her eyes. "It's not like I asked for it." She returned, fiddling with her keys. "Look, I'm sorry about running out of there, but I've had bad experiences with angels." She stated, shaking her head. "I hope you find the help you need, Dean. Really…" She added, finally unlocking the door of her car.

"What if you are the help?" He asked, holding the door open.

She sighed, and shook her head. "I don't work with angels." She stated, with a firm gaze towards the diner. "Besides, I can't help you." She added, lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

He slowly nodded, but his eyes widened as he gazed behind her. "Anna…"

Just as she turned around, Castiel appeared behind her, and touched her with his hand.

Dean reached forward, and caught her just before she hit the pavement, and lifted his head to gaze at his friend. "Cas, what the hell?"

Castiel shrugged. "She'll awaken soon. Take her to the room, and wait. She'll come around." He stated, cryptically, before disappearing.

Dean shook his head, and slowly lowered his gaze to the woman in his arms.

Now what?

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**This is going to be a little different than what I had first envisioned, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! I'm thinking this story will be 10 chapters, maybe 15, not sure as of yet. We'll see. :)**

**Next Chapter: Anna wakes up, and Dean has his hands full.**

**Until Next Time...**


	3. Damn Angels

**Ugh! I hate that this took a month to update! I apologize for taking so long, but I've had so much going on, I barely have time to write much these days.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

* * *

Anna groaned as her eyes slowly opened, and with a loud gasp, she sat up on the bed. Blinking a few times, her mind tried to replay the events that brought her to this room, and with her eyes narrowing, she stood up, and walked towards the door.

She grunted as the door seemed to be stuck, and with a cry her forehead banged on the door, helpless that the door wouldn't budge.

"Yeah, Cas said you might run away."

Her eyes opened, and she whirled around to face the man she had offered to help a few hours ago.

Hours? Her eyes widened as she took in the time displayed on the clock on the wall, and she sighed. "So this is what you do to people who don't want to get involved with angels, kidnap them?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest, and glared at Dean.

Dean swallowed, and lifted his hands. "Hey, I was all for just talking to you, but Cas had another thing in mind." He defended, watching her scoff.

"Yeah, I got that when he spite me." She stated, mockingly, cocking her head to the side.

He groaned, and shook his head. "Look, Cas and my brother are both on edge right now, and they were only trying to help me out." He remarked, firmly.

She rolled her eyes, and sighed. "That doesn't excuse what your angel did." She replied, moving away from the door to the chair beside the table in the room to sit down.

He shook his head, and dropped his hands. "Yeah, I know, but with the mark on my arm, reason has blown out the window for him." He stated, pulling out the chair, and sat down across from her.

She watched him carefully, and leaned her arms on the table. "What makes him think I can help?" She asked, softly, her demeanor changing from earlier.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. "I don't know." He answered, truthfully. "He said, you've seen this before or something." He began, bowing his head, before lifting it to gaze into her eyes.

She sighed, and closed her eyes, as she lifted her right hand to her forehead, and ran her fingers through her brown hair. "It was a long time ago, in another life." She whispered, dropping her hand on the table.

Dean's eyes narrowed, slightly. "Another life?" He asked, lifting his brows, and sending a speculative gaze towards her.

She sighed, and moved to stand up. "Never mind," She stated, moving towards the window. "When can I leave?" She asked, changing the subject.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "That depends on when Cas releases the door." He answered, watching her groan, and throw her head back.

"I've got to get back to my house." She said, urgently, turning to face him.

Dean shook his head. "I'm sorry." He remarked, dragging his arms back on the table as he leaned back in the chair.

She closed her eyes. "Can I at least use the phone, since you've taken my cell phone?" She asked, patting her jeans.

He sighed, and stood up. "It's right there." He remarked, pointing to the nightstand.

She nodded, and moved towards the phone. Sitting down, she picked up the receiver, and began to dial. Lifting her eyes, she shook her head. "Do you mind?" She asked, as he glared at her. "Of course you don't." She muttered, as the phone was answered on the other end.

"Hey, how are things holding up?" She asked, waiting for a reply. "Well, I'm going to be a little detained for a few hours." She remarked, glaring at Dean.

"No, I'll be fine; you just make sure that you rest." She added, softly. "No, don't do that." She ordered, fear leaking into her voice. "No, sweetie, don't…" She began, fear shining in her eyes. "That's right, take a deep breathe, and let it out…slowly." She ordered, lifting her eyes to a confused Dean.

"Alright, sweetie, that's it." She remarked, calmly. "I'll be there as soon as I'm able." She added, firmly. "I will." She stated in a motherly tone. "Rest now, sweetie, I'll call soon." She remarked, before placing the phone back on the receiver.

She sighed, and lifted her eyes to the Dean. "Thank you." She stated, sincerely.

He nodded, and sat down on the bed across from her. "Your daughter?" He asked, watching her smile.

"No," She answered, shaking her head. "You might say she's my protégé." She added, shrugging her shoulders.

Dean's eyebrows lifted, and he blinked a few times. "Protégé?" He asked, in a disbelief tone.

She nodded, and sighed. "All oracles have one, in case…" She trailed off before clearing her throat, and stood up.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look, what if I promise that you can leave in a few hours?" He asked, watching her turn to face him.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "In exchange for what, exactly?" She asked, glaring at him.

He pulled the sleeve back on his arm, and gazed at the mark. "Help me." He whispered, lifting his eyes to hers.

She lowered her gaze to the mark, and sighed, lowly. "I don't know if I can." She stated, honestly. "It was a long time ago." She added, stepping towards him, and continued to look at the mark.

He placed his arm on his leg, and sighed.

She groaned, and rolled her eyes. "You can come out, angel." She stated, turning around to face Castiel, who just entered the room from the bathroom, along with Sam.

Dean sighed, and stood up, moving to stand beside her. "Cas…" He began, but Sam shook his head, stopping his words.

Cas zeroed in on Anna, and stepped towards her, noting how her head lifted in defiance, and her eyes flashed with years of pain. "I've never known an Oracle to have a protégé." He whispered, tilting his head to the side.

She scoffed, and shook her head. "What? You think we Oracles live forever?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Cas swallowed, and shook his head. "No, but my sources tell me that they live for a long time, especially you." He remarked, watching her eyes darken with memory.

"If you are trying to play on my guilt card, then go ahead, but that doesn't mean I'll help you." She stated, shaking her head.

"You've seen it before." He stated, as Anna's shoulders sagged with memory. "You've seen the mark before." Cas insisted, not letting it go.

Anna's shoulders sagged even more, and her eyes shifted to Dean, and the mark so precariously showing underneath the sleeve of his shirt. "Yes, almost six hundred years ago." She whispered, lifting her eyes to a shocked Dean. "Now will you leave me alone?" She stated, her voice filled with emotion as she turned and walked towards the window.

**~XXX~**

Dean studied her back for what seemed like hours, and moved his eyes to the clock on the wall. It had only been an hour since Cas and Sam had left, and the silence that filled the hotel room was deafening.

"You can stop staring at my back." She stated, slowly turning to face him. "And ask the question." She added, watching him swallow.

"Wha…what's there to ask?" He asked, stuttering a little.

She smiled, faintly, and moved towards the bed, brushing her shoulder lightly against his as she moved. "The question that has been on your mind since your angel and brother left," She answered, sitting on the bed.

He smirked for a brief moment, before it fell, and he slowly turned to face her. "Six hundred years?" He asked, lifting his brow as he stared at her.

She chuckled, lowly, and bowed her head, shaking it as she went. "Yeah, that's usually the first." She remarked, placing her arms on her legs. "Would it help you to know that I'm not dangerous?" She asked, lifting her brows as she looked at him.

He rolled his eyes, and slowly shook his head. "Not really, but if it makes you feel any better," He began, moving to the other bed in the room.

She smiled, and moved her left hand over her right arm. "The man I loved bore the mark for only a short time, almost six hundred years ago." She whispered, with sad remembrance.

Dean narrowed his eyes, and slowly shook his head. "The man you loved?" He asked, shaking his head. "Whoa, rewind, I thought only Cain wore the mark until…" He trailed off, only to clear his throat.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Jean bore it for just a short time, but it did its damage." She remarked, firmly.

He swallowed, and stared into her eyes, and saw the pain of so many years fill her eyes. "He, uh, died." She whispered, bowing her head.

Dean swallowed once more, and his eyes turned to mild confusion. "He became a…demon?" He asked, uncertainty filling the words.

She nodded her head. "Yes, but the exorcism didn't work, and I had to…" She swallowed, closing her eyes as the tears fell down her cheeks.

He closed his eyes at the pain in her voice, and bowed his head. "I'm sorry." He whispered, softly.

She nodded, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Cain took the mark back before, but the damage was done." She stated, shaking her head.

"Why did he take the mark back?" He asked, fingering his arm.

She sighed, and shrugged her shoulders. "I asked him to." She answered, standing up. "Nothing more." She added, lowly, but Dean could tell there was something more to her tale, but wasn't saying.

The silence began to surround them once again, as Dean studied her, questions still unanswered, but something else was different.

Anna clasped her hands together, and slowly stood up. "I'm tired." She remarked, running her fingers through her hair.

Dean nodded his head, and stood up. "I'll come back." He remarked, walking to the door, and opened it.

She groaned as she realized that the door opened for him, but wouldn't budge for her.

Dean shrugged his shoulders, and closed the doors behind him.

She rolled her eyes, and fell on the bed. "Damn angels."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I had intended for this to be longer, but it didn't work out that way, and by the way, this chapter isn't completely satisfactory to me, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**I hope to have the next chapter up faster, but not making promises!**

**Next Chapter: Anna's protégé makes an appearance in an unconventional way. Anna and Cas have a small chat.**

**Until Next Time...**


	4. Turning My Back on Angels

**I know this hasn't been updated in a few months. I'm sorry. This story, which started off as an adventure for me, had lost its magic for me, but maybe it will come back, which is why this chapter isn't very long.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The next time Anna woke up, she found herself in yet another strange room. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, and slowly climbed out of the bed, and headed for the door. Relieved to find it would open, she stepped through the threshold, and froze.

There was a hallway instead of an outside, and there were other doors along the narrow hallway. Shaking her head, she followed the sound of voices in the distance, and moved her eyes around the area.

Stopping at an opening, she lifted her eyes to find another floor with rails surrounding the top, and on the floor in front of her were desks, and books. Slowly making her way towards the voices, she stopped as she took in the sight of the Winchester brothers standing at a table in the center of a book room.

Shaking her head, she stepped towards them. "I take it this is where I ask where the hell I am?" She asked, biting her tongue when the brothers jumped at the sound of her voice.

Sam sighed, and glanced at his brother, who stepped towards her.

Dean lifted his arms outward, and she caught a glimpse of the mark on his arm, and swallowed, hard. "Welcome to our home." He remarked, though she read a hint of coldness in his voice.

The mark was taking the joy out of him. _Just like Jean…_ She thought, sadly.

"This is where you live?" She asked, shaking her head, a smile playing on her lips. "Talk about drab city." She remarked, with a smile.

Dean narrowed his eyes, and let a smile play on his lips. "It's better than a motel." He returned, as she nodded in agreement.

"I take it your angel friend brought me here last night." She replied, looking around, noticing Sam was going through some books on one of the shelves.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, he did." He paused, shifting on his feet. "We thought it was best." He added, as she pursed her lips together.

"And yet you didn't ask me." She stated, her hazel eyes flaring just a little.

Dean swallowed, but his eyes never wavered from hers. "There wasn't time to ask." He remarked, as she huffed, and pushed by him, ignoring the shock from the touch.

"You just didn't want to ask." She returned, moving to the table, and sat down.

Dean rolled his eyes, and tilted his head back, before turning to find her leaning back in the chair with her arms crossed, and quickly glanced towards Sam, who was trying not to laugh at the sight. He clenched his jaw, and glared at his brother, who quickly shifted on his feet, and set the book down on the table, before leaving the room.

"Is your brother the strong silent type?" She asked, pulling the book towards her.

Dean tilted his head to the side, and moved to sit down across from her. "No," He answered, simply.

She smirked, and nodded her head. "He leaves that up to you, huh?" She asked, as he lowered his eyes to her hands on the book.

"Look, Anna, I'm sorry we didn't ask to move you, but, according to Cas, time is of the essence, and we need to know what you know." He remarked, flatly.

Her eyes searched his face, and saw new lines appearing on what was once a smooth face. The bags underneath his eyes indicated what she already suspected…he wasn't sleeping. The mark was wearing him down, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"The Mark was designed as a punishment and a blessing." She began, hearing wings in the distance. "God created the mark to protect those He loved from the Darkness, and as long as someone carries the Mark, the Darkness is held at bay." She added, lowering her eyes. "Although, it is a terrible burden to bear, which is why the one who should bear it was put in a cage." She finished, lowering her eyes to the table.

Dean shook his head, and followed her eyes. "What are you saying?" He asked, after a moment.

"I'm saying, the one designated to bear the burden of the Mark is one Lucifer, Archangel." She answered, in the stillness of the room. "Cain was just given the mark because Lucifer fell from grace, and he rebelled against his father, which is what Cain had done. Lucifer had seen himself in Cain, which is how the mark was transferred."

He swallowed, and turned his gaze to the doorway to find Sam and Cas standing underneath the threshold with determination on their faces.

"But if the Mark is placed on another person, wouldn't the one who had it, still be affected?" Sam asked, stepping into the room.

She lifted her eyes to Dean, and slowly nodded. "They would, if not helped." She answered, softly. Tears filled her eyes as she studied Dean's, and somewhere in her heart, she found a blossoming hint of compassion and something else. She had only just met him, but she felt as if she needed to help him.

Dean saw the compassion hiding in her eyes, and his jaw clenched. "There is no hope, then?" He asked, after a moment.

She swallowed, nervously, but her eyes didn't waver. "I've learned there is always hope." She answered, before finally moving her eyes away from his.

Dean studied her for a few moments longer, and finally stood up, and walked out with Sam nodding to Cas as he followed his brother.

Castiel tilted his head to the side, and slowly walked towards her, sitting down in the chair Dean had sat in a moment before.

"Is this where you tell me that He wants me to do this?" She asked, turning her head to glare at him. "Because if that's the best you can do, I've got news for you, I've heard it all before." She added, roughly.

Castiel nodded, and clasped his hands together. "I know. I believe it was Gabriel who talked to you last time." He responded, as she swallowed and nodded.

"Where is ole Gabe?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "I thought he would be the first to get me to help." She remarked, moving her eyes up and down.

Castiel swallowed. "I don't know." He answered, lying slightly.

She scoffed, and closed her eyes. "You can't lie to me, Castiel." She replied, opening her eyes. "I know, Lucifer killed him, or made it appear he did." She added, shaking her head. "What?" She asked, as his head tilted to the side. "You think that just because I'm no longer on the Angels speed dial, that I don't know what's going on." She finished, roughly.

Cas shook his head. "You took yourself off the dial." He returned, just as rough.

She shook her head. "Can you blame me?" She asked, mockingly. "The last time an Angel visited me, he killed the man I loved, on God's orders." She added, standing up with tears in her eyes.

"Is that why you turned your back on us?" He asked, standing up to face her.

Anna felt her heart twinge in pain. "I didn't turn my back on anyone. I went along with the order because I was a good little soldier." She mocked, flinging her arms out. "I led an entire army because God told me to, and I faced the demons Lucifer sent to counteract the fight at Rouen." She stated, stepping towards Castiel.

"I foresaw my death at the hands of the Knights of Hell." She added, swallowing, hard, not realizing Sam and Dean were standing behind them now. "I watched as my vision was countermanded, when Jean took the mark, and stopped the kill." She continued, pausing to take a breath as the tears fell down her face.

She swallowed, and shook her head. "I watched him become a monster, and succumb to the darkness within because I didn't listen to God's word, and stop him." She cried, her voice shaking, letting it all out in one emotion. "I didn't ask to become this, Castiel. I didn't ask to be born an Oracle or to lead an army, but I was and I did." She straightened her back as she spoke, her defiance flared through her eyes as if to warn him to say another word.

"And you think I turned my back on you?" She asked, stepping towards him. She scoffed, shaking her head. "You turned your back on me." She stated, moving her eyes up and down with distaste. "The only reason I'll even consider helping Dean is because I still see the fight in him, not because an Angel asked me to help, but because God did." She added, stepping back, and turned on her heel to leave him there, not paying any attention to Sam and Dean, or the look of shock on their faces.

"God?" Castiel called out, causing her to stop, and look over her shoulder.

"Why do you think there are still Oracles, Castiel?" She asked, with a scoff, before she walked away.

When she had made it to a small room, she collapsed on her knees, and let out the pain she kept inside for over four hundred years.

Back in the library, Dean placed his hands on the table, and bowed his head. In his chest, pain resonated from the center throughout his entire body. He let out a groan, and grasped his chest. Turning around, his waist hit the edge of the table, and his face contorted in a pained expression. Lifting his eyes upwards, he whispered words he never dreamed he would utter. "God, please…"

**~XXX~**

As the sun began to set behind the bunker, a car pulled up outside, and a shaky hand let go of the steering wheel, to put the car in park.

The young woman turned her head, and glanced at the black Impala next to her car, and she shook her head.

Taking a small handgun from her purse, she made sure there were no bullets, before inhaling deeply, and exited out of her car, and headed towards the door.

Lifting her hand, she pounded on the door, and waited before continuing her pounding until she heard the doors unlock, and a familiar face appeared on the other side.

"Hey, Sam," She remarked, shifting nervously on her feet.

Sam's brow furrowed, slightly in confusion, and tilted his head to the side. "Becky…"

She bit her bottom lip, and took her empty gun, and pointed it at him. "Where is she?" She demanded, as he stepped back, lifting his hands in defense.

"Where is who?" He asked, pausing before he said who.

She huffed, nervously, and shifted the gun. "Anna, where is she?" She asked, her voice getting frantic.

Sam's eyes widened, as the pieces began to fit together. "You're her protégé." He whispered, in mild disbelief.

Becky's eyes lowered, and the gun lowered. "Please, I need…" She began, as her head pounded and she grimaced.

"Are…are you alright?" Sam asked, reaching, hesitantly towards her.

She nodded, and stepped back from his hands, which surprised him. She lifted her eyes, and he saw the pain in the depths, but didn't say a word. "I need to see her." She remarked, firmly, though the pain could be heard in her voice.

Sam nodded, and stepped aside, allowing her to enter the bunker. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know the introduction of Becky is not going to be well received, but for some reason she seemed to fit this story! I will say, she will not be the crazy Becky we've seen in the show, she will be more mature in this story! Please give her a shot in this!**

**Next Chapter: Anna and Dean bond. Becky's fate is revealed.**

**Until Next Time...**


	5. Hold On To That

**Ah... another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! Those few who read this! I hope I don't confuse you! If I due, drop me a line!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Dean straightened his back as the pain subsided after a few minutes, and for an instant he thought that it was the Mark, but never had the Mark caused him that much pain, at least not so far.

Walking down the hallway towards his room, or anywhere really, he halted when he heard the sound of gunfire in the short distance.

His brow furrowed, as he picked up his pace, and practically ran down the corridors until he stopped outside the shooting range. Placing his hand on the doorknob, he turned it, and swung the door open.

He frowned in confusion, before stepping closer to the person firing the gun. "Anna?" He asked, as she whirled around, and lowered the gun, in a second, faster than anyone he had ever seen, except for himself.

"Damn it, Dean, I could have shot you." She stated, turning to face the paper target once again, and lifted the 9mm.

Dean frowned, and stepped closer to her. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, stepping up beside her.

She lowered the gun a fraction, and shook her head. "I'm playing pinball. What do you think I'm doing?" She remarked with sarcasm.

He smirked, and shook his head. "I'm the only one who can give sarcastic remarks." He replied, as she smiled, faintly.

"Says who, exactly?" She asked, squeezing the trigger of the gun, before glancing towards him. "The sarcasm brigade?" She asked with a teasing note.

He smirked, and rolled his eyes, placing a serious look on his face in retaliation. "Cute," He remarked, as she shrugged her shoulders. "What are you doing?" He asked, again, wanting a straight answer.

She sighed, and bowed her head for a second. "I hate to wallow, so I found the shooting range, and decided to work out my frustration." She stated, shaking her head.

He moved his eyes over her face, and saw the swollen red eyes from crying. He sighed, and nodded his head. "So shooting is the only way you relieve stress?" He asked, as she doubled tapped the paper target in the center.

She sighed, and shook her head. "No, I also rebuild cars, but at the moment," She answered, firing a few more shots into the target. "This seemed to fit better." She added, dropping her arms to the side.

He nodded, and watched as she removed the bullet chamber from the gun, and set them down on the gray slab. "You are not what I thought an Oracle was supposed to be." He muttered, as she smiled, and let out a laugh.

"Well, that makes two of us. You're not what I expected either." She returned, moving her hazel eyes to his green.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, as she shrugged.

"I don't know." She answered, swiftly. "I don't know you yet." She added, moving away from him, hitting the shoulder as she did.

He smiled, and turned to face her. "Anna, what you told Castiel," He began, causing her to stop. "Was it true?" He asked, stepping toward her.

She swallowed, and slowly turned to face him. "If you're asking about me leading the armies of God into battle at Rouen, then yes that's true." She answered, stepping towards him. "If you're asking about Jean taking the Mark to save my life, then yes, that's true." She continued, lifting her eyes to his. "If you're asking if Gabriel was the one who killed him, then, no, that's not true." She added, holding his eyes.

Dean swallowed, and shook his head. "Who did?" He asked, knowing the answer, but knew she had to tell him anyway.

Tears filled her eyes again, and she sniffed. "I did." She answered, letting the tears fall. "God told me that I had to be the one to do it, because I loved him." She continued on. "Only one who loves you completely can kill you, permanently, because it counteracts the darkness within." She added, firmly. "I only told Castiel that an angel did it, because he wasn't supposed to know the truth, yet."

Dean swallowed, and lowered his eyes. "Do you know the reason?" He asked in a choked tone.

She smiled, and tilted her head to the side. "He told you." She answered, stepping closer to him. "Look up 1 Corinthians chapter 13, and there you will find your answer." She added, searching his eyes.

He held her eyes, and saw the sadness of many years hidden in the depths, and his heart broke inside.

"You see my pain, don't you?" She asked, in a knowing tone.

He licked his lips, but couldn't break away from her gaze, nor could he form words.

She smiled, and lifted her right hand to his face. "Hold on to that." She whispered, rubbing her thumb over his face, lightly.

"Hold on to what?" He asked, in a choked tone, his voice dropping to even more depth.

She held his eyes, and nodded. "The pain you see, because that means you feel, and you want to keep feeling." She answered, firmly.

He lifted his right hand, and grasped hers on his face. "I can't." He whispered, knowing that this was something she wouldn't understand.

She nodded. "Yes, you can." She reaffirmed, strongly. "You have your brother, and your home, and your life." She stated, tears filling her eyes. "You have everything to keep you going; the only problem you will have to face is whether you want to." She added, strongly.

"Is that what you told Jean?" He asked, as she held his hand, and he felt her squeeze it.

She lowered her eyes, for a second, before lifting them to his once again. "I didn't try." She answered, shaking her head. "He was already a demon when I saw him after he disappeared on the battlefield." She added, shaking her head once again. "I didn't know he had heard me talking with Gabriel, until he disappeared, and then I heard he had been killed." She finished, holding his eyes.

He swallowed, and inhaled deeply through his mouth. "I'm sorry, Anna." He whispered, meaning it from the pain he saw in her eyes.

She smiled, and felt his thumb run over her hand. "I know." She returned, feeling the electricity so often felt when she was near Dean. It wasn't this strong with Jean. She felt her body step closer to his, but she wasn't quick enough for him.

He had felt the need and desire as she spoke of a love long lost, but that wasn't what drew him to her. He couldn't explain it, but something about her made him want to bury the darkness, and fight, more than Sam made him want to, no, just as much as Sam.

Their noses were almost touching when the door opened, and they jumped apart, except their right hands, which were still clasped together.

Anna's eyes widened as she took in the young woman standing beside Sam, and she shook her head. "Oh, Becky," She remarked, stepping towards her, letting go Dean's hand. "What did you do?" She asked, as Becky bowed her head, and grasped it.

"I couldn't…" Becky began, just as another pain hit her head, and she nearly collapsed, if not for Anna reaching for her.

"Becky? No!" She nearly shouted, just as Becky's eyes closed, before lifting her eyes to Sam and Dean. "Please, help me."

**~XXX~**

"What the hell is crazyfan99 doing here?" Dean demanded, glaring at Sam after they had settled Becky into one of the rooms.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that she showed up, demanding to see Anna, and then that was it." He answered, shaking his head, leaving the part out about the empty gun, and how Becky wouldn't let him touch her.

The door opened, and Anna stepped out with a grave expression on her face. Dean studied for a moment, and realized that she was about to break down again. He wanted to hold her, help her stand.

Sam sighed, and folded his arms over his chest. "What's wrong with her?"

"You mean besides the obvious?" Dean countered, lifting his brows up, nodding towards the door.

Anna ignored him, and shook her head. "Becky has been training for only a few years, but she should have been training most of her life." She answered, lowering her eyes.

Sam shook his head. "What are you talking about?" He asked his brow furrowing.

Anna sighed, and lifted her hands. "Oracles begin training at a young age. If we don't then we become dangerous, not only to others but to ourselves, and right now, Becky is on the threshold." She explained as best she could.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "What does that mean?" He asked, shaking his head. "I don't understand."

Anna looked at Dean, and then looked at Sam with worry lining her features. "It means that if I don't help her now, then Becky could die." She answered, with rough emotion.

Sam swallowed, and looked towards Dean, who swallowed as well. "What can we do?" Sam asked, turning his attention towards Anna, wanting more answers to his questions, but this took precedence.

Anna sighed, and shook her head. "Pray," She answered, worriedly. "Right now, Becky is in a near coma, and if she worsens throughout the night, then…" She began, shaking her head. "I can't lose her." She added, shakily. "She's the only family I have. I can't…" She broke out, nearly collapsing if Dean hadn't helped her stand.

Dean lifted his eyes to Sam, and motioned for him to go see about Becky, as he led Anna away.

"Why does this always happen to me?" She asked, crying on his shoulder. "Why?"

Dean shook his head as they entered his room, and helped her sit down on the bed. "I used to think it always happened to me." He remarked, hearing her laugh, though it wasn't full of happiness.

"That's the way life is, I suppose." She whispered, after a moment.

He nodded, and gently rubbed her back. "How long?" He asked, in the silence.

She sighed. "Three years," She answered, as he looked down at her. "I found her too late. Her mother kept her from me, and then she disappeared." She added, moving to sit up. "Every Oracle is blessed with a protégé when the time comes to hand the mantle over, so to speak." She continued, wiping her nose. "Presently, there are fifty Oracles in the world, including protégé's." She added with a smile, and Dean's brow furrowed in confusion, as he looked at the far wall.

She smiled, and bowed her head. "There is a reason why I'm over four hundred, Dean." She remarked, fiddling with her fingers. "I survive, and my protégé wasn't born yet, and also my ancestor was the Original Oracle." She paused, turning her head to look at him. "The Oracle at Delphi." She added, as his eyes widened, lightly.

"You're kidding." He remarked, as she shook her head.

"No, I'm not." She returned, smiling, lightly. "Becky is also descended from that line, which is why it's affecting her more than the others." She added, bowing her head.

He shook his head, and waited for her to continue.

She lifted her head, and tilted it back. "I tried to find her so many times when the time came, but her mother knew of her gift, and kept me away." She shook her head with a light scoff. "She didn't realize she was hurting Becky more than helping her." She added, moving her head forward. "You called her crazy, why?" She asked, turning her head to look at him.

He cleared his throat, and bowed his head. "Because she's obsessed with Sam, and has delusions. She goes overboard." He stated, nodding his head.

She smiled, and pursed her lips. "Do you think it's easy for people, who can see things others don't, make friends, or even know how too?" She asked, searching his face.

He sighed, and shook his head. "I don't know. I never met them." He answered, turning to look at her. "Until now," He added, watching her smile, slowly.

"Becky has had a hard life, Dean." She explained, sorrowfully. "She saw things, and it nearly drove her mad. She went to countless shrinks or whatever they're called, but none could help her." She continued, bowing her head. "No one would take her seriously or they would call her a freak, so why do you think that she became a fan of your books?" She asked, honestly. "It was the first time she ever felt comfortable, because she believed that there were others just like her." She answered for him.

Dean swallowed, and bowed his head. "We just thought she was crazy." He remarked, but she smiled.

"You didn't know. Nobody did." She whispered, bowing her head. "God, if she dies, I don't know what I'm going to do," She added, despairingly.

Dean shook his head. "We won't let that happen." He promised, not knowing what exactly they were going to do, but knew they had to do something.

She shook her head. "Thanks, Dean, but there is nothing you can do." She remarked, placing her arms on her legs, and leaned forward. "This is something only Becky and I can do." She added, sadly, staring straight ahead.

Dean sighed, and bowed his head. At that moment, he realized; he had never felt more useless than he did now.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**This chapter was kind of up in the air with me. I wasn't too happy with the original, so I had to rework it, but I hope you liked it anyway!**

**Oh, btw: how many of you were blown away by the Season Premiere?! Oh, I laughed; I cried; It was beautiful, and edge of seat! (My poor chair has nail prints in it! LOL)**

**Next Chapter: A vision hits Anna; Dean becomes attached to his Oracle; Sam comes to a realization.**

**Until Next Time...**


	6. Darkness is Coming

**I apologize for the lateness of the chapter, but I've been a little tied up lately. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

She didn't know what to think as she sat down in the chair in the library. She hadn't slept in days, and though, she knew she should. She just couldn't.

Becky needed her.

Yes, Becky was still in a coma, and there was nothing that she could do. Nothing short of a miracle could help her friend now.

She heard footsteps come closer, and slowly she lifted her bloodshot eyes to a worried green-eyed gaze. "There's no change." She whispered, shaking her head.

Dean nodded, and leaned against the edge of the table, crossing his arms in the process. "I know. I just saw Sam." He returned, solemnly, giving nothing away.

She lifted her hands to her face, and wiped her face. "I've done everything I can possible think of, but nothing has worked, Dean." She stated, shaking her head.

He sighed, and turned his head to look at her with conviction. "You should rest, Anna." He remarked, firmly.

She shook her head, and moved to stand up. "I can't. I have to help her." She returned, staggering just a moment, allowing Dean to catch her, and hold her steady.

"You need sleep, Anna. You won't be any good to her if you worry yourself to death." He stated, as her eyes lifted to his. "Trust me, I know from experience." He added, watching her smile, lightly.

"I suppose you're right." She whispered her voice and eyes weakening as she collapsed completely in his arms.

Dean groaned as caught her, and gently lifted her up in his arms. Looking down at her face, he sighed, before carrying her towards his room to lay her down on his bed.

He straightened, and smiled, lightly. She was a beautiful woman, he decided, watching her sleep peacefully on the bed.

He gently sat down on the bed beside her, careful not to wake her from the sleep she desperately needed. She reminded him of him, when he would take of his baby brother, or tried to at times.

He remembered the times where he had felt like nothing he could do was helping, such as watching Sam go through the trials, and not being able to help him. That was the only time, or the only moment where he couldn't do anything to help Sam, didn't mean that he didn't try. God knows he tried. He had wanted to keep Sam safe. Keep him from any kind of harm.

Truth was Sam was right. Dean didn't want to be alone. He was scared to be alone. He needed someone in his life to keep him from straying into the darkness that threatened to consume him.

Letting his eyes move over her face, he realized she was just the same as he. She needed someone in her life too. Someone who could understand the burden she carried.

True, he didn't know everything there was to know about the effects or the power of oracles, but he has tried.

He researched or tried to research Oracles, and came up with very little information. All he discovered was Oracles were gifted and mysterious. They were gifted in the ways of prophesy or as some called them, insane.

He sighed, and lowered his eyes to her hand. Oracles were gifted from the lips of God. Given the gift of foresight to see what God had planned for others.

He shook his head. It was unreal, or so it seemed, but hell after everything he had seen, Oracles were not that farfetched.

"I don't know what to think anymore." He whispered, gravelly, watching her as her brow began to crinkle as if she was having a nightmare. "Anna?"

"_Anna!"_

"_Dean! Please just go!" Anna screamed into the darkness, just as the light from his flashlight began to shine underneath her door. "Please!"_

"_I'm not leaving you!" He shouted back, beginning to bang on the door, trying to jar it open._

_She shook her head, and felt the tears touch her cheeks as they trickled down from her eyes. "Please, Dean," She cried, her body shaking with fear._

_The door shook from his kicking, until the crack could be heard, and she closed her eyes just as the door swung open. He exhaled deeply, and moved the gun and flashlight around the room, before lowering the gun and raced towards her. "Anna," He whispered, in relief._

_She shook her head, and staggered towards him. "I told you not to come." She replied, becoming enveloped in his arms._

_He sighed, and kissed her head, holding her close. "How could I leave you?" He asked, lowly._

_She sniffed, and buried her face in the crook of his neck. "You have to get out of here." She stated, urgently._

_He shook his head, stopping her from pulling away from him. "I'm not leaving you, Anna." He returned, shaking his head._

_She shivered, and shook her head. "You have to. I can't lose you." She remarked, her voice shaking._

_He touched her face. "You won't." He whispered, watching her eyes shine with fresh tears. "Let's get out of here." He suggested, stepping back, but it was too late._

_The next sound was Anna screaming Dean's name as something dark appeared behind him, and then Dean disappeared._

Anna sat up in bed as she screamed his name, and her breath came out in short pants as her eyes, widened from fear, searched the room. She tensed for a second when hands grasped her upper arms. Moving her eyes to the side, she caught worried green eyes, and instantly relaxed.

"Dean…" She whispered, moving her eyes away quickly. "Oh, God," She choked out, tears springing to her eyes.

Dean's eyes narrowed, as he took in the urgent look on her face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, searching her eyes.

She shook her head, afraid for a moment to say, but found his eyes trusting and curious. "I…had…a vision." She stuttered, lowering her eyes. "Something dark is coming." She added, lifting her hands to his chest for a brief moment.

Dean swallowed, and held her eyes. "Anna…" He began, not knowing exactly what to say to bring her to a state of calm and peace.

She shook her head, and leaned forward, nestling in his arms. "I won't let it happen again." She whispered, her body shaking, causing him to wrap his arms around her body, holding her close to him.

In that moment, Dean realized that she was talking about the Mark, and in that moment, he knew she had become one of the most important people in his life, and how that happened, he had no idea.

**~XXX~**

Sam entered the small lit room, and sighed as he saw her lying on the bed as she had been for the past four days.

Shaking his head, he sighed and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Crazy though she may be, he never wished harm towards her.

Seeing her like this made him wish he had seen her sooner, and then maybe…

Who was he kidding? He couldn't have helped her if he tried. He didn't know anything about helping Oracles.

Oracle…

Becky was an Oracle.

He couldn't believe it.

Staring at her face, he sighed. She looked as if she was in pain, as her brow furrowed, and she groaned in her sleep, and her head jerked.

What was she seeing? He wondered, watching her carefully.

"No…" She moaned, shaking her head on the pillow, her voice weak and scratchy.

His head jerked towards her, and he straightened his back. "Becky…" He whispered, lifting his brows.

She jerked her head, and gasped. "Please, no, not her." She cried, but her eyes never opened.

He titled his head to the side, and reached forward to brush a strand of her hair from her face. "What are you seeing?" He asked, just as her eyes opened, but instead of blue eyes, her eyes were a stagnant color.

Her eyes were bleached white, and the next words caused him to swallow a twinge of fear.

"Darkness will consume the bearer of the Mark, but only love will save him." She stated, before falling backwards and back into unconsciousness, leaving Sam alone in the room, replaying the words over and over in his head.

Who could ever love a man consumed by darkness?

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Okay, I know, not the best chapter, but I hope you all liked it anyway!**

**Next Chapter: Becky wakes up; Dean and Anna grow even closer, and her real name is revealed. (If you haven't already guessed...)**

**Until Next Time...**


	7. Give Into the Light

**I'm glad that I was able to get this chapter done, though parts of it I'm a little iffy on, but as always, I hope you enjoy it!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**A SHOUT OUT TO cat. ! I HOPE YOU ARE PLEASED WITH THIS CHAPTER!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Anna moved in her sleep, and slowly opened her eyes when she felt her pillow moving underneath her. She shifted her head, and her eyes moved up and down, taking in his face as he slept peacefully beneath her.

A smile touched her face as she took in his handsome face, so full of peace and serenity, complete opposite of the face she saw when he's awake.

Moving her right hand, she placed her palm over his chest, and smiled once again. Peace filled her body as she lay beside him. Peace that she had not felt in so long.

She felt a hand cover hers, and she realized her eyes had dropped from his face, and become unfocused. She jerked her eyes up and caught his green eyes. "Hi," She whispered, not knowing what she could say at that moment.

He smiled a genuine smile as far as she could tell. "Hey," He returned, holding her hand with his.

"I should say that was best night sleep I have had in years." She remarked, moving to sit up, but remained in his arms, not that she could complain.

He lifted his brows, and nodded. "Neither have I." He replied in return, in a low tone.

She sighed, and lowered her eyes. "Thank you for staying with me, Dean. You didn't have to." She remarked, finally moving to sit up, only to have Dean sit up with her.

"You needed someone, Anna." He returned, watching her bow her head. "Are you hungry?" He asked, after a moment.

She turned her head, and smiled before she nodded. "I could eat." She answered, as he crawled out of bed, and reached for her hand. "Why, Dean Winchester, aren't you a gentleman." She stated in a fake Southern tone, when he helped her stand up.

He smirked, and shook his head. "You're going to make me regret it, aren't you?" He asked, before she turned her head to look at him.

"Of course not," She stated in mock horror before smiling with a laugh. She sobered up, and the remnants of her vision hit her once again. She remembered telling Dean that she wouldn't let it happen again, but she knew he didn't know what that meant.

She didn't want to fall in love with the man who bore the mark, but, according to her vision, she was or she will, and nothing she could do could stop it.

And for the moment, with these fleeting moments of peace with him, peace she never thought she would feel again, she didn't want to stop it.

**~XXX~**

"Here let me take that." Anna remarked, reaching for the spatula in Dean's hand. When he pulled back, she rolled her eyes. "I don't like my bacon crispy, Dean." She stated, motioning to the pan on the stove.

He lowered his eyes to hers, and shook his head. "They won't be, if you leave me alone." He returned, in a husky, firm tone.

She rolled her eyes once again, and he waved the spatula at her. "Don't roll your eyes at me." He replied, teasing her.

She laughed, and leaned against the counter, folding her arms over her chest. "Why not?" She asked, watching him take the bacon from the pan, and placed it on a plate. "Would you rather I expressed my irritation another way?" She asked, playfully.

He chuckled, and shook his head. "No way, I've seen you shoot." He stated, tilting his head towards her.

She gave a short laugh, and moved her eyes up and down. "Hey, I'm a great shot." She remarked, with a laugh at the end.

He turned off the stove, and leaned towards her. "I know." He replied, placing a hand on the counter beside her.

She searched his eyes, and felt her heart beat faster at the look in his eyes. "We, uh, better eat before it gets cold." She commented, nervously.

He lowered his eyes to her lips for only a second, and nodded before clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah," He remarked, pushing off his left hand, and reached for the plate of bacon. "Here you go." He added, handing her the plate with a faint smile.

She took the plate, and headed for the table a few feet away. "So, how did you learn to cook?" She asked, casually.

He bowed his head, as he carried the browned toast, and set it down beside her. "I spent most of my life roaming around the country with Dad, but it was just me taking care of Sam, so I had to adjust." He answered, picking up a piece of toast and some bacon.

She nodded, and sighed. "That's a rough way to learn." She replied, softly. "You have a great gift." She added, taking a bite of bacon.

He smiled, and bowed his head. "Yeah, well," He began, but she waved her hand to stop his words.

"Just take a compliment, Dean." She stated, leaning forward on her arms. "It won't kill you." She stated, shaking her head.

He sent her a faint smile, and nodded his head. "I'll try to remember that." He muttered, but she saw the battle scars on his face, which seemed to block any compliment given to him.

"There was a time when all I could think about was the next battle, but after Jean died," She began, pausing to look at her plate for a brief moment. "I realized that I needed to live, not for the battle, but for the outcome." She added, picking at the edge of her plate.

He swallowed the toast in his mouth, and bowed his head to look at his empty plate. "What was the outcome?" He asked, slowly lifting his eyes to look at her.

She smiled, but it was a half-hearted smile. "That I live, and enjoy what precious moments I have." She answered, moving her fingers over the edges of her plate.

Dean watched her face fill with sadness of the years, and wanted nothing more than to remove that sadness. Absently, he ran his fingers over the Mark, and lowered his eyes to the table.

Anna lifted her eyes to him, and shook her head, quickly. Standing up, she grabbed his left hand, and pulled it away from the Mark. Their eyes met, and he saw the heartache in the depths of her hazel eyes. "Don't," She whispered, in a low frantic tone.

He wanted to ask don't what, but her next words stopped him.

"Don't acknowledge it." She added, shaking her head. "The more you rub it, the more of an influence it will have over you, and soon it will decide your actions." She concluded, in a hushed tone.

As the words hung in the air, their eyes continued to search each other, both knowing that something was happening.

"How do I stop it?" He asked, huskily, his deep voice resonating into her soul.

She inhaled deeply. "Hold onto the light, to the good, and you can." She answered, firmly.

He slowly nodded, and lifted his right hand to brush the strands of brown hair away from her face. No words were spoken as the movement seemed to still time, and slowly, he brought her face down to his, and for the first time, their lips touched in a searing, yet soft kiss.

As their lips moved, gently, over each other, Dean pulled her into his lap, just as he pushed away from the table.

Her right hand was still holding onto his left, and her left hand was pressed against his chest. Nothing in her life compared to the feeling that was encasing her at this moment.

His touch was scorching her veins, etching his name into her heart, and though she had fought it, she realized it was inevitable.

He seemed to know the same as he felt the burn of her touch, and suddenly he realized that his arm was burning.

He jerked back, and looked down at his right arm, and saw the Mark glow as if the First Blade was near. He heard her gasp, and he looked up into her eyes. Pain shown out of her eyes, and she grasped her left shoulder.

His eyes lowered and with his right hand, he pulled her button down shirt away, and his eyes widened as he saw a mark glowing on her shoulder.

Lifting his eyes, he caught hers, and in an instant he knew.

"It's the mark of the Fleur de Lis." She whispered, lowering her eyes. "Flower of the Lily is the other meaning." She continued, feeling his right hand cup her chin. "It's a Mark of Light, where yours is a Mark of Dark." She added, holding his eyes.

He swallowed, and dropped his hand. "Why would you have that?" He asked, shaking his head.

She swallowed, and wanted to tell him a lie, that it was because she was an Oracle, but she couldn't. Not now.

"Because of who I am." She answered, after a moment.

He shook his head, and she sighed. "The Mark of the Lily was given to me because I proved to be a great warrior for God." She replied, feeling his hand grasp hers once again. She lifted her eyes to gaze into his.

"I'm surprised your angel hasn't figured it out yet." She added, shaking her head, but the look in his eyes caused her to still her movements.

"Over six hundred years ago, I went by a different name." She began, holding his eyes. "I was called the Maid of Orleans for a time." She explained, bowing her head, feeling his thumb run absently over the back of her hand. "My name, a name I no longer go by, is Joan d'Arc of Domremy." She added, lifting her eyes to catch the look on his face.

The look said it all. His eyes widened, and she knew it was a mistake to tell him this soon.

"I thought you burned at the stake." He whispered, watching her bow her head.

"That's what everyone needed to think." She returned, lowly. "Gabriel helped me escape that fate, and I went into hiding." She added, lifted her eyes to his. "I'm still hiding, or I was." She finished, holding his eyes.

"Hiding from what?" He asked, still not fully believing what she was saying.

She sighed, and moved off his lap. "From you." She answered, before she left the kitchen, leaving him sitting in the silence, wondering what she meant, and thinking that he was fool, a fool who was falling for a woman with a past longer and more complicated than his.

A woman who made him burn in ways he never imagined.

A woman who was his equal in every respect.

A woman who was walking away from him.

Dean shook his head, and stood up from the table. He needed to think. He needed…

God knows what he needed. Anger filled his soul as he realized that she had lied to him, but just as it appeared, it disappeared, because he knew she didn't lie to him, nor did she deceive him. She was scared.

He saw it in her eyes when he gazed into her hazel orbs. Scared of what, he didn't know. All he knew was that she was scared, and she had run.

So what if she was Joan of freaking Arc. She was trying to help him, and despite all of their hesitance, she was helping him.

Shaking his head, he headed out the door, determined to find her, and get to the whole truth.

**~XXX~**

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open, and began to search the room, landing on a large figure sitting a chair that was too small for his bulk form.

She moaned, and lifted her right hand to her head, rubbing the ache in her head.

"Becky?"

She turned her head, and gave a weak smile. "What happened?" She asked, her throat scratchy and not completely clear.

Sam stood up, and handed her a bottle of water, watching her drink, slowly. "What do you remember?" He asked, as she lowered the bottle, and moved to sit up.

"I," She paused, trying to think back. "I remember coming to the bunker, and then seeing Anna, and then nothing." She added, shaking her head.

He sighed, and bowed his head. "Becky, you've been out for the past five days." He remarked, watching her carefully.

She lowered her eyes, and lifted her right hand to her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.

She nodded, feeling him sit down next to her on the bed. "I'm fine. Usually, I'm out for longer than that. I suppose that's a good thing." She replied, with a small smile. "Where's Anna?" She asked, looking around.

Sam glanced towards the door, and sighed. "She had a rough night. Dean's with her." He answered, watching her nod.

She sighed, and leaned her head back against the wall. "I feel so tired." She whispered, letting her eyes close. "And hungry." She added, softly.

He smiled, and stood up. "I'll go get you something." He remarked, watching as she slid back down in the bed, and drifted off to sleep, but this time there was no danger.

Nodding his head, he left the room, and sighed as he leaned against the wall adjacent to the door. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know, there was a lot in this chapter! I tried not to put too much in this, but I may have gotten carried away!**

**Next Chapter: Anna's full story is revealed; Dean learns the about the reaction between his Mark and Anna's; Becky remembers the vision**

**Until Next Time...**


	8. Mission

**Okay, I hate that this story took several months before I updated! No apology could work for this!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Dean found her in the garage after she ran from him a few minutes before. His breath was catching, and his chest was aching from the running he had endured, and from the pain he felt coming from her. "Anna…"

Anna stopped, but her back remained facing him, as her head went back, letting her hair fall into small waves down her back. "What do you want?" She asked, her voice sounding tired and full of hurt.

Dean moved towards her, and swallowed as he tried to form the words in his throat. "Answers, Anna, I want answers." He answered, stopping a few feet away from her. "I want to know what you're afraid of, and why?" He asked, watching her carefully.

She closed her eyes, and her head bowed. "Those kind of answers…" She began, shaking her bowed head.

Dean inhaled deeply, and sighed, understanding that it was dangerous to know those answers. "I want them, anyway." He interrupted, as gently as he could. "Anna, please," He whispered, his voice cracking as the last word spilled from his lips.

She lifted her head, and slowly turned around to face him, and he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. "What you ask for, no one has ever been told." She responded, her wall crumbling around her.

The wall she had placed around her heart and soul to protect her from the effects of men. The wall she had yearned to keep up after Jean was killed by her hand, and now was falling around her by the man standing only a few feet away from her.

"Then tell me, Anna." He whispered, shaking his head. "I need…to know." He stuttered, slightly, emotion riding on every word, knowing he had to know in order to protect and understand her.

Her eyes closed as she realized what he meant, and her heart ached. It was lunacy to think that this man could elicit such understanding from her, but she knew the reason.

In just a few short days, she had fallen for the man who bore the Mark, and though she resented or had resented it, she found herself knowing that no matter what, she was in this for the long haul now.

She stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and Dean, and gazed up into his eyes. "Once you know, there is no going back." She whispered, her eyes conveying the hesitance he knew she was feeling.

Dean nodded, and studied her face. "Tell me." He returned, his voice gravelly and deep.

She closed her eyes, and started to bow her head, but a hand underneath her chin stopped her. Her eyes opened, and she saw the honesty in his eyes, and it stilled her heart. "Okay," She breathed out, giving in to something she never wanted.

He halfway smiled, but she saw how it missed his eyes, and she saw the fire ignite on the Mark on his arm, as it came close to hers on her shoulder, but this time it didn't burn them.

He leaned down a fraction, and rested his forehead against hers, and sighed. No words were spoken as they stood there with their foreheads resting against each other, and their eyes closed.

They knew they needed to move soon, but for the moment, they just stood there, drinking in the company of each other.

The bearers of the Marks of Light and Dark.

**~XXX~**

"You want to run that by me again?"

Dean rolled his eyes as he shifted his gaze to the woman on the other side of the table. Before they had made it back to the library, Dean had requested Sam be there, along with Castiel, and Becky, who was still recovering from her recent vision.

Anna smirked, and glanced towards Becky, who smiled in understanding. "I am Joan D'Arc or Joan of Arc or whatever they call me." She stated, reaching beside her to grasp Becky's hand. "And Becky is my descendent, which of course you knew already." She continued with a small smile towards Becky.

Sam swallowed, and bowed his head. "Okay, so you're the Maid of Orleans?" He asked, though it sounded as though he was working it out as he talked.

She nodded and glanced towards Castiel, who sat beside Dean with a stoic look on his face. She knew Angels expressed little emotion, but his was barely readable, and hard to pinpoint.

Sam nodded, and cleared his throat. "Okay, that doesn't sound as farfetched as what we've heard over the years." He stated, glancing towards his brother, who smiled in agreement. "But what…how are you even alive, still?" He asked, opening his hands on the table in front of him.

Anna sighed, and bowed her head. "Gabriel protected me from the fires, and I remained alive waiting for Becky." She answered, giving a semi-vague answer.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I got that, but why you? I mean…" He trailed off, not exactly knowing what to say to clear his mind of what she had just told them.

Anna bowed her head. "The Oracle at Delphi asked the same question when she reached nine hundred, and God told her that it was because her mission had not been completed yet." She answered, lifting her head to catch Dean's eyes.

Sam saw the exchange, and began to understand. "What was her mission?" He asked, after a moment.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "No one knows, and neither Gabriel nor the Oracle would tell me." She stated, her voice shaking slightly.

Castiel leaned forward on the table, and gazed the woman before him. "What is yours?" He asked, watching Anna lower her eyes.

"I told you what would happen, Dean." She remarked, ignoring Cas' question, and focused on Dean.

Dean nodded, and motioned to her shoulder. "What about yours?" He asked, causing the other two to widen their eyes, and focus on her. "Does your Mark effect you the way mine affects me?" He asked, needing to know.

Anna shifted her gaze, and saw the questions in Sam and Cas' eyes. With a sigh, she pulled her shirt away from her shoulder, and watched as Cas' eyes widen even more before narrowing as he realized what it meant.

"The Mark of the Lily..." Cas whispered, surprise echoing in his words.

She nodded, and turned her head to Sam. "It's the Mark of Light, given by God Himself to protect his people." She explained, softly. "And no, it doesn't affect me the way yours does, Dean." She answered, turning her gaze to Dean. "It gives me strength and endurance, something I've always had, but now the Mark enhances it." She explained, gently.

Dean bowed his head, and closed his eyes. "Why did it glow when we kissed?" He asked, forgetting for a moment they had others in the room.

Sam face shifted, and he turned his head to glance at Anna before turning it back to his brother.

Anna smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Because Light and Dark are always drawn together, no matter what; think of it as Yin and Yang, we need balance, and my Mark seems to counteract yours, as yours counteracts mine." She explained, as gently as she could.

His eyes lowered, with his mind trying to process her answer. A part of him refused to accept the answer she had given. He refused to accept the fact that he was drawn to her because of some stupid Yin and Yang crap.

She seemed to understand, and smiled, faintly. "To answer the other question, Dean, that's not why I kissed you." She muttered, causing him to lift his eyes to hers.

Sam cleared his throat, and shifted in his seat, shifting his eyes towards Castiel, who was watching the display with interest.

"Then why did you?" Dean whispered, forgetting for a moment that Sam and Cas were in the room with him.

She smiled, and focused on his eyes. "You know why." She whispered, not answering fully.

He smiled, a fraction of a smile, anyway, and Sam thought for a second he saw his brother blush. Sam smiled, and glanced, unknowingly towards Becky, whose eyes relayed how tired she felt. His eyes dropped, and sympathy filled his chest.

She was still reeling from the vision, even though she didn't remember it, Sam remembered how tired he had felt years ago, when visions plagued him.

"So what was the real reason you were burned at the stake?" Sam asked, after a few moments of silence had passed.

Anna bowed her head. She felt a hand touch her arm, and she turned her head to find Becky sending her a soft, comforting gaze. She smiled at the young girl, and touched her hand in return. "After Jean was…killed," She began, turning her head to look at Sam and Dean. "I knew it was only a matter of time before the Mark would take over someone else, and that person would come after me." She added, glancing at Dean, briefly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, shrugging his shoulders in mild confusion.

She sighed, and her mind remembered what Gabriel had told her about the two Marks.

"Because the Mark of Cain is drawn to the Mark of the Lily." Castiel answered for her.

She turned her head, and nodded in agreement. "It doesn't matter if it is a nonviolent reason, in the end the one who bears the Mark will try to kill me." She added, holding Dean's gaze.

Dean shook his head, slowly, but didn't say a word.

"What would happen if he tried to kill you?" Sam asked, glancing at his brother, who looked uncomfortable.

She smiled, but tears filled her eyes. "The Mark of the Lily protects me from all attacks, except from the Mark of Cain." She answered, solemnly. "If one who bears the Mark raises a hand against me, then I will die." She added, her voice becoming distant, letting them know it wasn't Anna but Joan the Oracle speaking.

Dean shook his head, and stood up with his hands slamming on the table. With a growl, he stormed out of the room, with Sam and the others watching him go with sadness.

"I'll go." Sam remarked, standing up, and walked out of the room, leaving the Oracles alone with Castiel.

"To answer your previous question, Castiel," Anna remarked, turning her tear-stained face from the doorway to the Angel. "My mission was to redeem the owner of the Mark, by any means necessary." She answered, in a low tone.

Castiel lifted his head, and slowly nodded, understanding what that meant.

Her love or her death could redeem Dean.

But would it drive him further into the darkness if he lost her?

**~XXX~**

Sam sighed as he approached his brother standing in the hallway with his hands resting on the wall above him, and his head bowed, almost touching the wall. "Dean?"

Dean stiffened, and pushed away from the wall, finally turning to acknowledge his brother. "I can't kill her, Sam." He remarked, shaking his head, leaning his back against the wall.

Sam nodded, and leaned against the opposite wall. "You care for her." He stated, nodding as he figured it out.

Dean sighed, and closed his eyes for a second. "This morning when I woke up, and saw her face looking at me, I made a vow not to let anything hurt her, and now," He stated, shrugging his shoulders as he scoffed. "I'm the only one who can." He remarked, scoffing loudly.

Sam swallowed, and lowered his eyes. "So what are you going to do?" He asked, softly.

"I should stay away from her." Dean answered, looking down the hall.

Sam smiled, gently. "But you can't." He returned, watching his brother nod his head, and clench his jaw in mild irritation. "Dean," He began, stepping towards his brother.

Dean turned his head to gaze at his brother, and for the first time in a long time, he saw Sam, not as his younger brother, but as his best friend.

Sam stopped a few feet from Dean, and smiled. "Tell her, Dean." He responded, slowly.

"Tell her what, Sam?" Dean asked, shaking his head.

Sam clasped his brother's shoulder, and tilted his head down a fraction to maintain eye level with his slightly shorter older brother. "That you're falling for her." He answered, lightly.

Dean opened his mouth to state a different opinion, but found he couldn't. "Son of a bitch."

Sam smiled.

**~XXX~**

Becky clasped her hands in front of her, as she sat down on the bed in her designated room. "Anna, it happened again." She whispered, as Anna closed the door behind her.

"A vision?" Anna asked, sitting in the chair across from her protégé.

Becky nodded, and sighed. "I saw you and Dean struggling against the darkness." She whispered, her voice strained and filled with exhaustion.

Anna sighed, and bowed her head. "I know."

Becky lifted her head, and sighed. "You saw it too." She whispered, her voice never getting a higher octave.

Anna nodded. "I have." She remarked, gently. "That's how I concluded what my purpose was." She added, with a distant voice.

Becky rubbed her enclosed hands together, and closed her eyes. "What are we going to do?" She asked, shaking her head.

Anna tilted her head, and stood up to sit beside her friend. "We are going to do exactly what God wants us to do." She answered, firmly. "We are going to help the Winchesters."

**~XXX~**

Dean hesitated outside the door, and closed his eyes before lightly tapping on the door.

The door opened with a slow swing, and his eyes opened as he caught hers. "We need to talk."

Anna nodded, and sent him a soft smile. "Come in."

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I hope to finish this story this week! (It's actually on the top of my list to finish!) Mainly because I want to start another story! One I hope you all will like!**

**Next Chapter: Dean and Anna realize how deep their relationship truly is; A trial is set.**

**Until Next Time...**


	9. I'm Not Joan

**I'm mildly disappointed that only one person reviewed last chapter, but oh well, I love you, cat. ! This chapter is for you!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

Days went on as they used to before everything came to a head with the Mark. Dean and Anna grew closer with each passing day, as did Becky and Sam.

Sam, who used to cringe whenever Becky entered the room, now made sure that she was well cared for, as every time a vision hit her, she would weaken, and was barely able to move.

"You don't have to watch over me, Sam." She remarked one day as he helped her sit down in a big leather chair in the library. "I'm not a child." She teased, with a light smile on her face.

Sam smiled, and laughed, breathlessly, as he moved towards the table with books strewn over the top. "I don't mind." He muttered, realizing that he actually meant it.

Becky smiled, and bowed her head. "Anna's out with Dean?" She asked, looking around.

Sam nodded, and pulled a book towards him. "Yeah, they went to get some supplies for the kitchen." He answered, focusing on the pages before him.

Becky nodded, and turned her head to take in the atmosphere around her. It was peaceful here, and yet full of knowledge. One could get lost in the knowledge in this place. She thought with a soft smile, before turning her head to Sam.

"What can I do?" She asked, after the silence began to grade on her nerves.

Sam sighed, and turned his head to gaze at her. "I haven't checked those books yet." He answered, absently.

Becky nodded, and stood up, carefully, knowing that she had to go as easy as she possibly could. She picked up a simple leather bound book, but dropped it when one with a small fleur-de-lieu on the corner of one book caught her eyes. "Lily," She whispered, picking it up, and then let out a small screech as she dropped it, and collapsed in the rushed arms of Sam Winchester.

Her eyes turned a pale white, as she focused ahead. "He must choose soon. He must choose between the Darkness and the one who bears the light." She gasped out, her voice becoming raspy and hoarse. "The love of his brother may not be enough, but love will win out." She whispered before collapsing fully in his arms.

Sam swallowed, and lifted his eyes to the book she had touched. Above the symbol were simple words engraved on the cover, words he had never seen before, nor even the book.

_The Lily of Rouen_

**~XXX~**

"Why Anna?" Dean asked, as they loaded up the groceries into the Impala.

She smiled, and handed him the last bag. "What do you mean?" She asked, though she knew what he meant.

He closed the trunk, and turned to face her. "I mean, your name is Joan, but you go by Anna, why?" He asked, searching her face for any give a ways.

She smiled, and turned to lean against the trunk of the car. "My full name is Joanna." She began, softly. "My mother always called me Anna when I was a little girl, while my father called me Joan." She added, with a soft smile faded with memory. "So, when I needed to go into hiding…" She trailed off, lowering her eyes and bowing her head.

"You started to go by Anna." He concluded, with a nod of his head.

She nodded, and sighed. "I'm not Joan anymore, Dean." She whispered, turning her head to look at him.

He smiled, faintly. "I can't see you as Joan." He agreed, quietly.

She laughed, and felt the wind blow her hair behind her. "That was a long time ago." She remarked, bowing her head. "I was a different person then." She added, with a dark tone.

His face darkened with hers, because he understood what she meant.

"I've lived over four hundred years, Dean, so I know how easily it is to fall back to the old ways, and give in to the darkness of who you used to be or will be." She remarked, with wisdom in her voice.

Dean bowed his head. "I've felt the pull more than once." He whispered, absently.

"How do you keep from falling?" She asked, watching his eyes become distant with memory.

He caught her eyes, and she saw his turmoil. "I focus on Sam, or at least I used to." He answered, after a moment.

"And now?" She asked, nearly choking on the words.

He sighed through his nose, and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Both," He answered, simply, letting her fill in the blanks.

She smiled, and leaned into his hand. "We better get back." She nearly choked out, as emotion began to ride through her soul.

He hummed, lowly, which sounded more like a growl, but refused to move away, instead, he moved closer, feeling the Mark burn in a good way, if there was a good way.

Anna felt her mark burn with his, and let her head lift up to meet his, as his head bowed a fraction, and in that instant their lips met, and the burn from the Marks welcomed them, and this time they didn't separate.

They let their mouths roam over each other, and Anna felt her body press closer to his, as if she wanted, needed, to get closer.

Her hands pushed through his short hair, and she felt his hands on her back, holding her to his body, never wanting to let go.

A whistle in the distance finally snapped them out of their daze, but instead of being embarrassed, they smiled, and with a laugh from both their lips, they embraced with Dean lifting her in his arms.

For the moment, they realized they were happy, Marks and all.

**~XXX~**

They were laughing as they entered the bunker later that afternoon, and for just a moment, it was a perfect day.

Their smiles faded as they realized Sam was standing with a grim face, as if he was waiting for them.

"Becky…" Anna whispered, starting to hand the bags to Sam, but he shook his head.

"She's fine. She had a small vision while you were gone, and it wiped her out. She's resting in her room." Sam responded, and that's when she noticed it.

Lowering her eyes, she realized what the book in his hands was. "Where…How…" She began in a stutter, her head shaking in disbelief.

Sam nodded. "I don't know. I've never seen this before, but Becky found it." He began, watching her eyes close as he spoke.

"The vision was about the Mark, wasn't it?" She asked, in a low tone, feeling Dean's eyes on her. She didn't have to open her eyes to feel Sam's answer.

"Yeah,"

She nodded, and slowly moved passed them, heading towards the kitchen. "I'm going to set these in the kitchen." She remarked, lowly, letting her voice become emotionless.

Dean watched her go, and sighed before turning to his brother. "What is that book?" He asked, motioning to the book in Sam's hand.

Sam shrugged, and lifted it to where Dean could read the letters. "I haven't opened it, but I think we need to know." He replied, firmly.

Dean nodded, and followed Anna into the kitchen, where he sat the bags on the counter, and turned to find her gripping the counter with both hands. He moved to stand beside her, and leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Has he read it?" She asked, softly, her voice shaking slightly.

Dean shook his head. "No," He answered, gruffly.

She nodded, and sighed. "I don't care if he does." She whispered, before sniffing, letting him know that she had been crying.

"Anna," He muttered, reaching for her, but she backed away a fraction. "What's in it?" He asked, gently.

She closed her eyes, and bowed her head, letting her arms shake with mild emotion. "It's the story of how I became the bearer of the Mark, and the reason why God created it." She answered, softly, but her voice shook and cracked.

She sniffed, and rubbed her hand over her nose, before clearing her throat, and turned to face him. "Originally the bearer of the Mark of the Lily was supposed to subdue the Mark of Cain, but God realized that it was impossible, so He made it so the Lily would counteract the effects of the Mark." She explained, with a tender gaze into his eyes.

"Where the Mark of Cain makes the bearer darker, my Mark brings light back." She whispered, though her voice was strong and unwavering.

He swallowed, and searched her eyes. "Tell me it's not false hope, Anna, please," He strained to say the words, choking on emotion as his eyes softened in tears. "Please tell me you can help me." He added, feeling something wet slide down his cheek.

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, and lifted her hand to touch his face. "If you wish it," She whispered, her tone carrying her hopes and his.

He nodded. "God, yes," He muttered, taking her in his arms, holding her close.

Standing outside the door, Sam smiled, as he lifted the book in his hands, while he leaned against the wall.

Opening the pages of the book, his smile faded. Resting on the last page was a picture of something he remembered from his history books as a boy, but this one was different.

Standing on a pyre of fire, was a woman with her hands tied behind her back. Resting on her shoulder was the Mark of the Lily, and her eyes were lifted to the heavens. Standing behind her, with his head bowed was an Angel, who, Sam assumed, was Gabriel.

But it wasn't the Angel, or the woman who caught Sam's eyes. To the right of the picture with his arm visible underneath a cloak was a man, bearing the Mark of Cain and the man looked just like his brother: Dean.

**~XXX~**

"And what can I do for you, my lord?" Rowena remarked, bowing low, with a smirk on her face.

Crowley frowned, and turned his head to glance her way before dismissing the man with paperwork. "Mother, I need some information." He answered, turning to the woman he called mother.

Rowena smiled, and bowed her head. "Anything you wish, my son." She remarked in her thick accent.

He scoffed, before turning to pick up some papers on his desk. "What do you know of Oracles?" He asked, absently.

Rowena's smile faltered and she lowered her eyes. "Nothing much, except they were the bane of our existence for hundreds of years, and impossible to kill, not that we haven't tried." She added in a low mutter.

He laughed through his nose, and hummed. "Why would they be a bane of your existence?" He asked, pretending to focus on the papers in front of him.

She turned her head, and frowned. "Oracles can foresee the future, which is a hindrance to those of us who wish to practice the dark arts." She remarked, with disdain in her voice. "Why do you want to know?" She asked, glancing around the room, hoping that one of those pesky women were not in there with her.

He hummed, and turned to face his mother. "Oh, no reason, it's just that two Oracles were seen with the Winchesters, and I was just curious." He answered, moving to walk past her.

He left her alone in the room, and in that moment, Rowena's eyes widened. "It couldn't be." She muttered under her breath.

"It couldn't."

**~XXX~**

"Okay, that is just not fair." Anna stated, as she placed her cards down on the table.

Dean smiled, and shook his head. "Never bet against a pro." He remarked, pulling the chips towards him.

Sam chuckled under his breath at the display, and shook his head. He hadn't joined in, mainly because he was more interested in the book in front of him, but the other reason was because he was nervous how to ask about the picture on the last page.

Becky had turned in an hour ago, and Sam knew he had to go check on her, for she had been drained too much today, and he was worried.

Closing the book, he stood up, and quietly slipped out the room, leaving Anna and Dean slamming their hands on the table, as they called out the other as cheating.

"Don't you dare!" She nearly shouted, tilting her head with a playful glare.

He smirked, and tilted his head with hers. "Really?" He asked, lifting his brows. He looked incredibly sexy in the red button down shirt he wore, and it made her mouth water just looking at him.

Oh, this is ridiculous. She thought, rolling her eyes. "Admit it, you cheated." She stated, ignoring the look he was giving her. Or at least she was trying to.

Dean hummed, and slowly shook his head, before he replied, "No, because I didn't." Of course, he wasn't really looking at the cards, or their hands, which somehow became intertwined on top of the cards.

He was busy looking at the way her face lit up at the playful gesture, and the way the blue tank looked against her skin. Her hair had been left down today, and he saw how it reached past her shoulders in soft waves, letting him know that it was part of her ancestry.

Swallowing, he slowly stood up, still holding her hands, and pulled her up in front of him. "Anna," He whispered, holding her eyes.

She swallowed, and nodded. "Dean," She returned, just as his lips crashed down on hers.

**~XXX~**

They barely made it into his room, before their clothes hit the floor, and Dean picked her up only to sit down on the edge of the bed with her straddling him with only their underwear separating them.

Their Marks burned lightly as their hands moved over each other's skin, in a fluid motion, he flipped her over until he was on top, and soon their underwear joined the rest of their clothes.

He touched her in soft, loving ways, which made her arch against his touch, and moan his name in a way that made him, growl, lowly.

Their lips connected again, and as her legs wrapped around his waist, he entered her, smoothly, effortlessly, as if they were made for each other like no other.

The bed rocked beneath them, and her hands clutched his shoulders, with her nails biting into his skin, not that he cared. The pain was beautiful, and so was she.

He watched her face become flush with passion as her skin reddened and sweat appeared on her skin.

He felt the same happening to him, and he didn't care. "Anna," He groaned, thrusting deep inside.

She smiled, and pulled his head down, capturing his lips with hers. "I love you." She whispered, and in that moment, they both came.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**Okay, I know this chapter went a little past T, but that's as far as it will go, unless you wish me to change it!**

**Also, Yes, Anna said the three words, but will Dean say them back? And will this effect the Marks and what the future holds? Follow the Story and find out!**

**Okay, I believe this story will end at Chapter 15 at the most, and next chapter, which is chapter 10, I will have a sneak peak into what the next story in this fandom is going to be! Would love your opinion on that one!**

**Until Next Time...**


	10. She's Gone

**Okay, I know this is not as long as I would have liked, nor what you would have liked, but please bear with me!**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE SUPPORT THIS STORY! IT MEANS ALOT!**

**Please remember to review at the end!**

**(there is a sneak peak at the end! Let me know what you think!)**

* * *

She awoke the next morning, finding her head resting on a bare chest, and a hand caressing her bare waist. She smiled as the night before flashed through her mind. It was a glorious night, and the feeling of someone holding her all night long made her feel wanted.

"_I love you."_

Her smile froze, and she tried her best not to tense beside him. She hadn't meant to tell him that she loved him. Of course, she did love him, but to tell him that was…

She closed her eyes, and grimaced. Surely, he wouldn't pity her now because of the words she had used.

"You know, you think too much for a morning person."

She opened her eyes, and tilted her head up, to gaze at his face, which his eyes were closed for brief moment, and then finally opened. "What?" She asked, blinking, as his eyes focused on hers.

"I said, you think too much." He repeated, shifting so they could better view each other, but to where she was still in his arms.

She smiled, and shook her head against the pillow. "Surely, you can't read my mind." She stated, firmly.

He shook his head, and smiled, lifting his left hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. "No, but I felt you tense up when you woke up. That's a tell that you were thinking too much." He remarked, with his voice low and gruff.

She hummed a laugh, and lowered her eyes. "Curse of being me, I suppose." She replied, tracing the tattoo on his left shoulder.

He watched as her eyes furrowed, and his fingers cupped the bottom of her chin. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes lifted to his and he saw the despair in the depths. "Your tattoo," She answered, lowly.

"It keeps me from getting possessed, although, it didn't work on the Mark." He stated, shaking his head.

"No, because the Mark counteracts the tattoo." She explained, with a sigh. "I'm just surprised you have it." She added, with a soft smile.

He smiled, and shrugged his shoulders. "Sam and I needed protection. In the business we're in, we needed insurance." He explained, watching her nod her head in understanding.

"Good thinking," She remarked, tracing the tattoo on his shoulder. Her eyes lifted to his, and she saw them darken with hunger, and she smiled. "You are insatiable, aren't you?" She asked, lifting her brows.

He hummed, and shifted to where he was laying on top of her, and she laughed at the movement. "Blame yourself, Oracle." He remarked, before capturing her laughing lips.

He pulled back, and gazed into her eyes. "Anna," He began, nearly choking on the words.

She saw the emotion in his eyes, and nodded. "I know." She whispered, and opened herself to him.

Dean nodded, and lowered his head to hers, as they continued to the dance they began the night before.

At least one knowing that the happy, peaceful moment was about to come to an end.

**~XXX~**

Becky crinkled her nose as she lifted her spoon filled with the soup Sam had prepared for her. "This is not chicken soup." She remarked, lifting her eyes to his.

Sam tilted his head to the side, and shook it. "Just eat it, Becky." He stated, putting some in his bowl, and sitting down at the table.

She shook her head and opened her mouth to place try it, and frowned when some of the liquid entered, and nearly made her puke at the taste. "Oh," She stood up, and rushed to the sink, spitting it out, and slowly turned to look at Sam, who was examining his own concoction. "Cooking is not your forte, is it?" She asked, leaning against the counter.

He shrugged, and frowned. "Dean's better at it than me." He remarked, placing the spoon in the bowl, and pushed it away.

She shook her head. "Aren't you going to try it?" She asked, as he turned his head and looked at her.

He smiled, and shook his head. "I'm going to differ to your judgement on this." He answered, standing up with the bowl in his hand, and grabbed hers.

She chuckled, and shook her head. "I'll whip up something." She offered, moving towards the stove, and picked up the boiler with shaky hands.

Sam frowned, and grasped the boiler from her hands, touching her skin as he did so. He watched as she tensed up, and slowly let go of the boiler, before turning to see if there was anything she could fix. He cleared his throat, and turned to dump the soup in the trash can before turning to rinse it out, and placed it on the stove for Becky to use.

He observed her chopping some onions and bell peppers, and placed them in the boiler, before opening a can of vegetables, and dumped them in. She opened a can of tomato sauce, and slowly poured it in the boiler, and turned on the stove.

"Vegetable soup?" He asked, watching her nod her head.

"Yeah, it's quick, and easy." She answered, turning to sprinkle of spices in the boiler. "Can you pour a cup of water in the boiler, please?" She asked, as he nodded, and filled a cup, and poured it in. "Thank you."

He nodded, and placed the cup on the counter, before turning to observe her and her cooking. "How did you learn to cook?" He asked, watching her carefully.

"I live by myself, Sam, or at least I did before Anna found me." She explained, bowing her head, before stirring the concoction in the boiler.

He nodded, and sighed. "Did you know?"

She stilled her movements, and sighed. "No, I didn't know." She answered, in a soft tone. "I just thought I was weird and strange for seeing things that others didn't." She added, stirring the soup.

"You're not weird, Becky." Sam responded, gently.

She smiled, but he could tell it was forced. "I know what I am, Sam, and I know what you think. You don't have to lie." She returned, turning from the stove to sit down at the table.

He watched as she carefully sat down, and his heart sank in his chest. She was still weak, but her strength was returning, and for a moment, he felt something he never thought he would feel with her.

Understanding.

**~XXX~**

Anna felt arms surround her waist, and pulled her to his chest, before lips touched her neck. She hummed, and leaned her head back, resting it on his shoulder. "I need to check on Becky." She remarked, lifting her right hand to caress his neck.

He sighed, and tightened his hold for a second before pulling back. "Should I be jealous?" He asked, causing her to laugh, and turn in his arms wrapping hers around his neck.

"Nope," She answered with a pop of her lips.

He smiled and bent his head to kiss her lips, gently. "Alright let's go, if we stay here, I may never let you go." He muttered, squeezing her to his body, as she laughed, feeling light and free for the first time in a long time.

**~XXX~**

"You love him, don't you?"

Anna stilled her movements, and turned to face her friend. She bowed her head, and smiled. "I didn't plan on it." She responded, with a small laugh. "It sort of happened." She added, moving to sit down in the chair next to Becky.

Becky smiled, and nodded. "It must be nice, to love someone, and have him love you back." She remarked, bowing her head.

Anna sighed, and grasped her friend's hand with hers. "You'll find someone, Becky, I promise." She whispered, encouragingly.

Becky shook her head. "No, I won't." She replied, a distant look appearing in her eyes. "Not in time."

Anna's eyes widened as she took in the meaning, and her mouth opened to reject it.

Becky turned her head, and smiled, with tears in her eyes. "It'll be okay, Anna. He'll see you through." She encouraged, nodding her head. "It's as it should be."

Anna shook her head, but words were futile at this moment. The course had been set, and she knew better than anyone that visions could not be altered.

No matter how hard they tried.

**~XXX~**

"Did you tell her?"

Dean lifted his head as he paused in buffing Baby, and sighed. "I started too, but…"

"You chickened out." Sam remarked, running a rag over the Impala.

Dean shook his head. "I didn't chicken out." He muttered, wiping Baby down. "I just didn't say the words out loud." He replied, lowly.

Sam chuckled, and shook his head. "Dean, she's the first woman you've cared about since Lisa, and, surprisingly, she understands the job we're in." He replied, with a hint of seriousness.

Dean bowed his head. "I know." He agreed, moving his eyes to the Mark on his arm.

Sam noticed his brother's gaze, and he swallowed, hard at the sight. "Does it bother you?" He asked, needing to know.

Dean shook his head. "It hadn't much since she's been here." He answered, gruffly. "She said her Mark counteracts mine, so it cancels out the darkness, for the time being." He added, picking up the rag from the hood of the Impala, and sighed.

Sam nodded, but his eyes still held uncertainty, as he watched his brother move to the front of the car. "Dean, there something you need to see." He began, as Dean lifted his head to look at his brother.

Sam swallowed, and bowed his head. "Follow me."

**~XXX~**

Becky shook her head, as she paced back and forth in the library, her nails bitten to the quick as she bit them, nervously. She closed her eyes when footsteps hurried into the room, and she slowly lowered her hand.

"She's gone." She remarked, shifting her gaze from Sam to Dean.

Dean's brow furrowed, and his eyes blinked. "What do you mean gone?" He asked, stepping towards Becky.

Becky lowered her eyes, and Dean saw the tear stains on her cheeks. "She's gone to save me." She whispered, her knees shaking as she relayed the message.

Sam stepped forward, his gaze focused on the woman in front of them. "Becky…"

Becky lifted her gaze, and sniffed, gathering her courage. "I'm dying, and there's nothing no one can do." She explained, softly.

Sam swallowed, and his heart tugged in his chest. "Dying…"

Becky nodded, and lowered her gaze. "Anna's gone to see if she can avert it, but it's a done deal." She whispered, shaking her head. "She's going to die in my place." She added, her voice strong, yet still shaking.

Dean shook his head, and turned on his heel. "Damn it!" He nearly shouted, leaving the room in a hurry.

Sam shook his head, and looked over his shoulder. "Dean!"

"Go, Sam, he'll need you." Becky remarked, in a knowing tone.

Sam lowered his eyes, and groaned. "Stay here!" He ordered, following his brother.

Becky nodded, and bowed her head, just as a hand touched her shoulder. "There's nothing to be done, is there?" She asked, lifting her head to stare at the empty room.

Castiel sighed, and shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He answered, though his voice held uncertainty.

Becky sighed, and stepped away from the angel to lift her head higher. "For once, I want to do the right thing." She stated, turning to face him head on. "I won't let her die in my place. Not when she can save him."

Castiel tilted his head to the side, and narrowed his eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**This story is so close to being wrapped up! I'm hoping to have it finished by tomorrow, but I won't spring all the chapters at once, so it will give you time to read and review! As I have other stories that need my attention, and new ones to write such as...**

**The next story in this fandom! The Hunter and The Fiery One (Title may change! I'll let you know before it's up!)**

* * *

_**Sam and Dean catch wind of a case in the rural part of the south, and head to check out an attack on a young woman, who claims a three headed monster tried to kill her.**_

_**As they begin to investigate, Dean is drawn to a woman with a shady past, and who may hold the key to the attacks.**_

"Why are you following me?" She asked, stepping closer to him.

He grunted, and held onto his arm, lifting his eyes to hers with a hard glare. "I think the better question is who are you?" He asked, groaning as the sting in his arm began to throb.

She rolled her eyes, and moved towards him. "Let me see." She stated, reaching for his arm.

He jerked his arm back, and she glared at him. "I don't bite, and if you remain still, he won't attack without me saying so." She added, watching him glare at her. "I can heal your arm if you let me." She suggested, as Dean finally moved his arm to let her see.

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and examined the wound. "It's not bad. In fact, Ce actually spared your life. You're lucky." She stated, lifting her left hand to his arm.

"Lucky, huh, well, you certainly have a funny way of showing it." He remarked, as she smirked, and began to heal his wound with a glow from her hand. "What the hell?"

She closed her eyes, and focused on his wound, and smiled as she lowered her hand. "There, all better. Now, do you mind telling me why, yet, another hunter is after me?" She asked, as he examined his arm.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of it!**

**Until Next Time...**


	11. Cure

**I have tried and tried this past weekend to upload this chapter, but I couldn't, until now! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as we only have four to five chapters left in this story, and I'm working on getting it wrapped up!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

The driver door slammed, with Dean gripping the steering wheel. He couldn't believe this was happening.

They had a perfect night together, and what happened?

She left.

To save Becky, nonetheless, he couldn't believe it.

"Dean, don't take it out on baby."

Dean turned his head, and glared at his brother, who had sat down in the passenger seat with a grim look on his face. "Shut your cakehole." He stated in a low growl.

Sam shook his head, and sighed. "Becky is like her sister, Dean." He responded, lowly. "You know as well as I do that family comes first."

Dean closed his eyes, and cranked up the Impala. "Did you know?" He asked, lowly as he put the car in gear.

Sam lowered his eyes. "Becky told me last night." He answered, lowly.

Dean grunted, and nearly spun a wheel as he pushed the accelerator down. "What did she say?" He asked, lowly.

"Something about how her gift is killing her, and she won't last much longer without a cure."

"Which Anna knows about," Dean finished for his brother.

Sam nodded. "Apparently, Anna has seen this before, and knows how to fix it." He stated, with certainty.

"Damn it, Anna." Dean growled, as they turned onto the road leading to town.

Sam sighed, and turned his eyes to the road. He knew what his brother was thinking. He knew that Dean hated that Anna went off by herself, but he also knew that Dean understood her reasons.

How many times had he tried to save Sam? How many times had Sam tried to save Dean? They were family, as Becky was Anna's family.

"You care about Becky, don't you?" Dean asked in the silence.

Sam turned his head to gaze at his brother, and sighed. "She's a friend, Dean, nothing more." He answered, through his voice shook, lightly.

Dean shook his head. "I've seen the way you've been looking at her the past few weeks, Sam. You like her more than a friend." He returned, his voice giving nothing away.

"The way you feel about Anna?" Sam asked, rhetorically.

Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, and his brow furrowed. His non-verbal answer was all Sam needed.

Dean loved Anna, and to lose her, was going to kill him. Just like how losing Becky, who he had come to respect, was going to kill Sam.

**~XXX~**

"Well, well, Oracle, it's been a long time."

Anna frowned, as she stepped into the darkened room, and looked around. "How did you manage to get away from your son, Rowena?" She asked, focusing her eyes on the red-haired witch before her. "Didn't he have you on a short leash?"

Rowena smiled, and shrugged her shoulders. "What my son doesn't know can't hurt me." She answered, with her accent getting stronger. Her smile faded as she stepped closer to Anna. "You're here because of the young one, aren't you?" She asked, focusing on Anna.

Anna nodded. "Yes," She stated, firmly.

**~XXX~**

"What is this place?" Sam asked as the Impala stopped, and they peered through the windshield at the building in front of them.

Dean shook his head. "I don't know, but Anna is in there."

Sam nodded, and looked around. "But what's in there with her?"

"Damned if I know." Dean remarked, opening the door, and climbed out of the Impala. "But she won't do this alone."

Sam nodded in agreement, and followed his brother to the back of the Impala. Whatever was in there, they were going to need weapons.

**~XXX~**

Rowena circled around Anna, and frowned. "Why should I help her or you for that matter?" She asked, as Anna threw her head back, and scoffed.

"Because you know the truth, Rowena," Anna remarked, turning to look at the witch. "You know the truth about Becky's heritage, and mine." She stated, her eyes glowing in the fire lit in the room.

Rowena lowered her eyes, and a smirk appeared on her face. "The Winchesters don't know about this." She returned, gently.

Anna lifted her chin in defiance, and Rowena nodded her head. "You haven't told them, have you?"

"They found the book, Rowena." Anna remarked, watching the witch's face falter slightly. "Whether or not they've read it, is another tale." She added, firmly. "Now, will you help me save Becky or will I have to call on Crowley?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Rowena shrugged her shoulders. "Why should it matter to me if you call him or not?" She asked, nonchalantly.

Anna stepped towards her with a hard glare. "Because, he might find it interesting to learn that the Oracle is in fact his cousin." She remarked, with a stiff tone. "Aunt Rowena,"

**~XXX~**

Dean lifted the gun in his hands, and motioned to Sam, as they moved towards the door, where they heard voices just beyond it.

In a quick movement, the door opened, and they pointed their guns inside, and Dean frowned as he surveyed the room, only to find it empty.

"Damn it."

Sam nodded, and looked around. "Where are the voices coming from then?" He asked, moving carefully around the room.

Dean shook his head, but kept his gun at the ready. "Not sure, but she's close." He remarked, lowering his eyes to the Mark on his arm.

Sam lowered his eyes, and swallowed. "Dean,"

"I'm fine, Sam." He interrupted with a quick glance to the side. "It's the good kind of burn." He added, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sam nodded, but didn't fully believe his brother. Something was happening. He could feel it, and it wasn't the good kind of something.

**~XXX~**

"You wouldn't dare tell him." Rowena remarked, pointing her finger at Anna.

Anna lifted her chin in defiance, and glared at the woman. "Try me." She returned, her voice holding the threat.

Rowena narrowed her eyes, and sighed. "You are just like your mother."

Anna smiled, and nodded her head a fraction. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Rowena scoffed, and folded her arms over her chest. "It wasn't."

"She was your sister, Rowena." Anna remarked, firmly.

"Who married a commoner and had you." Rowena argued, firmly.

"Were you so different?" Anna returned, spitefully. "I mean, you had Crowley in an unspeakable way, according to the coven. Mother just walked away." She added, lifting her chin. "Besides, she wasn't as gifted as you."

Rowena's shoulders deflated, slightly. "I know." She whispered, lifting her eyes to ceiling. "She turned to the church when I turned against it, especially after you were born."

Anna smirked, and bowed her head. "She knew what I was going to become."

Rowena nodded. "Yes, she did." She whispered, for the first time showing pride and remorse. "I was sad to hear of her death."

Anna's back straightened, and fire showed in her eyes. "If you had answered the call, she would have survived."

Rowena frowned. "Against Cain?"

"Against Jean!" Anna shouted, feeling her Mark start to burn. "Cain had given the Mark to Jean for a time. In order to save him, Cain agreed to take the Mark back. Jean was a Demon by that time, and to get back at me, he killed them!"

She lifted her head with tears shining in her eyes. "You could have protected them from the Demon in Jean, but instead you listened to that damned coven, and ignored us."

"You had your angel friends, Anna; you could have called on them." Rowena fired back with venom.

Anna shook her head. "They ordered me to stay out of it!" She shouted, letting the secret known. She watched as Rowena's eyes widened, and her mouth opened. Anna nodded, and bowed her head. "They said it was the way it was supposed to be. I couldn't have intervened, which is why I called on you, as her sister." She added, watching the witch closely. "Mother called out to you, before she died, and you weren't there."

Rowena closed her eyes, and bowed her head. "I didn't know."

Anna nodded, and turned her head away. "Well, now you do." She whispered, her voice holding a defiant and distant tone. "Will you help?"

Rowena lifted her head, and sighed. "I'll see what I can do." She answered, after her mind deliberated for a few moments.

Anna nodded, and sighed. "Thank you."

Rowena, not used to a sincere response, only nodded, and turned on her heel towards the small table in the room. "Thank me later."

**~XXX~**

The last door opened, and Dean held the gun up at the ready, and froze as he saw who stood in the center of the room.

"Anna?"

Anna turned to face him, and slowly shook her head. "You should have let me be, Dean." She responded, as they stepped closer to her.

Anna shook her head. "No, stop!" She shouted, just as Sam and Dean stepped on some markings, and a light began to surround them.

They straightened their backs, and lowered their weapons. Dean frowned, and lifted his hand to the lights, and jumped as a sharp pain went through his body. "Son of a bitch!" He shouted, shaking his hand to his side.

Anna frowned, and shook her head. "I told you to stop." She remarked, glancing over her shoulder. "You didn't have to do that." She remarked, as Sam and Dean exchanged glances at each other before Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked, causing Anna to turn to face him.

"No one," She answered, just as a figure stepped out of the darkness with a vial in her hands.

"Now that hurts."

Dean swallowed, and glanced at Sam. "Rowena?"

Rowena smiled, and approached Anna with a smile. "That's right, Winchester." She remarked, handing the vial to the Oracle. "Give this to the young one. Milk will help with the process, and it should slow the effects of her gifts until she gets a handle on it." She added, with a kind voice.

Anna nodded, and closed her eyes. "Thank you, Rowena." She replied, with gratitude.

Rowena nodded, and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's family, right?" She returned, stepping back. "I better get back to my son, before he realizes I'm gone." She added, with a wink towards the boys. "See you later, boys." She concluded, walking out of the room.

Sam and Dean turned their attention towards Anna, who placed the vial in a pouch, and slipped it in her back pocket. "Do you mind telling us what the hell that was about?" Dean asked, his brows lifting, causing lines to appear on his forehead.

Anna sighed, and approached them, carefully. "Rowena is the only witch I know who can conjure up a cure for Becky." She began to explain. She sighed, as her eyes moved around the lighted cage. "This is a problem." She remarked, shaking her head.

Dean groaned, and rolled his eyes. "Ya think? I mean why did she do this?"

Sam sighed, and shook his head. "Can you get us out of here?" He asked, extending his hands.

Anna pursed her lips together, and tilted her head to the side, moving around the cage. "I can try, but this is a little out of my territory." She remarked, lifting her gaze to Dean, who was frowning. "Don't give me that look, Dean Winchester." She stated, lifting her finger towards him. "If you hadn't followed me, then this wouldn't have happened."

Dean frowned, and he opened his mouth, but Sam interrupted him, causing him to shut his mouth with a low growl.

"What is this?" Sam asked, motioning to the lights, surrounding them.

"It's called a no-trespassers spell." She answered with regret. "It keeps the trespassers at bay until the speller decides to take it down."

Dean threw his arms out, and dropped them to his side. "Perfect, well, how do we get out of here?" He asked, watching Anna lift a steel beam from the floor. "What the hell?" He asked, moving his eyes up and down.

Anna shrugged her shoulders. "Well, technically, this is some form of electricity, and if I know my Aunt Rowena, then…"

"Your what?!" The boys asked, simultaneously.

She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Long story," She muttered, shaking her head. "This is not resistant to steel." She added, moving the beam closer to them. "If I'm right, then this should cause the beams to separate, and you'll have approximately five seconds to get through the opening." She concluded, looking at the boys.

"Five seconds, seriously?" Dean lifted his brows once again, and glanced towards his brother. "That's not a lot of time."

Anna nodded. "I know, but it'll have to do." She stated, with regret. "Now, when I say jump," She began, watching them nod their head.

She nodded, and picked up the beam, and pushed it down towards the lights. With a large spark, she screamed for them to jump, and they did, just barely.

Sam hit the ground first, holding his right arm, and Dean came through next, but cried out as the lights touched him, before he hit the ground.

"Dean!" Anna fell beside him, and held his face between her hands. "Answer me!"

Dean groaned, and opened his eyes. "Son of a bitch, that hurts." He groaned out, shaking his head, as much as he could.

She laughed, and shook her head, bending it to touch her lips to his. "You're crazy." She muttered against his lips.

He smiled, but groaned as he tried to sit up. "You alright, Sam?" He asked, trying to stand.

Sam groaned, and slowly nodded. "Yeah," He answered, with another groan as he stood up with Dean and Anna's help.

"Let's get the hell out of here, before the witch from hell decides to give us any more surprises." Dean stated, as they started out of the building.

Anna sighed, and pulled the pouch from her back pocket once they reached the Impala. She lifted her gaze to Sam, and saw his eyes were focused on the pouch, and sighed.

"That'll help her?" Sam asked, studying the pouch.

Anna nodded, as he opened the door to the Impala. "It will." She answered, with a soft tone.

Sam nodded, and bowed his head. "Okay,"

She nodded, and clutched the pouch close to her chest. She knew what he meant.

Becky was going to live, if they had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I know. I threw the relationship between Anna and Rowena in there, but it just came to me! I hope you all approve.**

**Next chapter will be up in a few days. Give y'all enough time to review. In the mean time, I'm going to upload a new story. Not the one mentioned earlier in this story, but a new one, that is not very long. I've got half of it written already, so I'm just going ahead and uploading it.**

**The name is, Baby, Your Baby. You guessed it. It'll be about our favorite Baby. I hope you all will check it out! It will be up in a few hours!**

**Until Next Time...**


	12. Nightmares Come True

**I'm a little behind in updating, but I'm working as best as I can.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!**

**Please remember to review at the end! :)**

* * *

"Ow! Careful with that!" Dean stated, moving his head up and down, before looking down at his shoulder where Anna was cleaning.

"Oh, you big baby," She stated, lifting her hazel eyes to meet his. "What happened to being a strong man who could handle anything?" She asked, lifting her eyebrows.

He scoffed, and shook his head. "That was before the witch from hell tried to burn me." He stated, moving his eyes to the wound on his shoulder.

She laughed, quietly, and shook her head. "You are something else, you know that?" She asked, though it had been meant as a statement.

He lifted his eyes to hers, and felt the right side of his lips tilt up. "I have many skills, or so I've been told." He remarked, watching her smile, as her eyes moved down to his wound, and then up to his.

"Do those skills involve nearly getting killed?" She asked, stretching a bandage out to stick to his skin.

He searched her face, and let out a soft sigh. "I was worried about you, Anna." He stated, roughly.

She stilled her movements, and shifted her gaze to his, and let her body sag in understanding. "I know." She whispered, her hands stilling on his wound. "I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to lose Becky, not when I knew there was a cure for her."

Dean reached up, and grasped her hand. "You don't have to explain it to me, Anna." He remarked, his voice deep and understanding.

Her eyes searched his, and she nodded with a soft smile. "You still shouldn't have followed me, Dean." She stated, applying the last of the ointment with her free hand.

He shrugged, and groaned as the burn on his back shoulders intensified for a second. "I couldn't let you go alone." He muttered, watching her smile.

She pulled her hands back, and wiped the ointment off her hands. Her posture straightened, and she cleared her throat. "I can handle myself, Dean." She remarked, turning away from him.

Dean sighed, and stood up to grab her, and turned her to face him. "I know you can, Anna, but that's not why I went after you." He responded, his eyes scorching her soul. "I couldn't let you because I…" He began, struggling for words.

She smiled, and saw them in his eyes. "I love you too, Dean." She remarked, softly.

He smiled, and pulled her into his arms, holding her there with all the strength he had. "Is she really your Aunt?" He asked in the silence of the room.

Anna closed her eyes, and groaned. "Yes, please don't hold that against me." She stated, firmly.

He pulled back, and searched her eyes. "I wouldn't dream of it." He answered, leaning down to press his lips onto hers.

She smiled against his lips, and sighed when he pulled back, and she placed her head on his bare shoulder, silently praying that the potion would work on her friend.

**~XXX~**

"Becky, you don't have to do this." Sam remarked, holding back a groan as Becky placed her hands on his shoulder.

She shook her head, and sighed. "I don't mind, Sam." She responded, waiting for him to brace himself. "Ready?" She asked, watching him nod his head. "Okay," She began, and pushed with all her strength to push his shoulder back into place.

A loud crack sounded in the room, and he let out a small shout before groaning, and rocking forward.

He shook his head, as he picked up his shirt, and slid it on. "Thank you." He remarked, turning to look at her.

She shrugged her shoulders, and watched him carefully. "It was nothing." She stated, shaking her head, moving away from him.

Sam sighed, and reached for her left arm, and gently grasped it, stopping her in her tracks. "I mean it, Becky, thank you." He whispered, watching her face soften, and her eyes lifted to his.

There was a time when her gaze made him cringe, but not today. Her gaze wasn't crazy, but full of kindness, and small hope. "You're welcome, Sam." She whispered, nodding her head, and backed away from his touch, hoping that her heart would not pound out of her chest.

He smiled, and dropped his hand to his side. "You know, you never told me how you met Anna." He remarked, moving his hand towards the door.

She smiled, and bent her head, her blonde hair moving in front of her face until she lifted her face to his. "She found me. I don't know how, but she did." She remarked, moving towards the dresser in the room, absently running her fingers over the edge of it. "She just showed up at my door, and told me that there was something special I was meant for." She added, with a light laugh. "I couldn't believe it when she told me." She added, shaking her head.

Sam smiled, and stepped towards her. "I can." He whispered, causing Becky to turn her head to look at him.

She searched his eyes, and turned her body to face his for a moment, and felt her body shiver inside and out at the gaze. "Why can you believe it now, and you couldn't before?" She asked, after a moment.

Sam sighed, and bowed his head. "Because I didn't want to, Becky," He answered, shaking his head, before lifting his gaze to her. "Becky," He began, stepping closer to her. "I have tried to live a normal life, have normal girlfriends, and when you showed up, I pushed you away because…" He paused, trying to find the right words.

"Because I'm crazy," She finished for him, her smile dimming, slightly.

He shook his head. "You are not crazy, Becky. You're just…different." He remarked, gently.

She shook her head, and lowered her eyes. "Yeah well, it's not enough." She replied, in a carefree tone. "I'll be gone soon, so…" She began, but his hand stopped her from reaching the door.

"No," He remarked, holding out a small pouch.

Her eyes lowered to examine it, but she didn't take it. "What…?" She asked her voice breathless.

He smiled, and lifted her other hand, and placed it in her palm. "It's a cure." He stated, simply.

Her eyes filled with tears, and she started to shake her head. "Why?" She asked, her voice shaking with emotion.

He tilted his head to the side, and caressed her cheek. "Because you are different," He answered, simply.

She swallowed, and lowered her eyes to the pouch. With shaky hands, she opened it, and pulled out a small vile. She stared at the contents, and lifted her eyes to his. "It'll help me?" She asked still full disbelief.

Sam nodded, and smiled. "It will."

She smiled, and clutched it to her chest.

He smiled at her reaction, and motioned to the door. "Anna said milk will help your body absorb the potion." He remarked, gently.

She smiled, and nodded. "Okay," She replied, following him out the door towards the kitchen.

**~XXX~**

Castiel stood in the doorway of the church, where Becky had led him the day before, and sighed. She had told him of the vision she had of Anna dying in her place, but the vision was going to change, or it had already changed. He smiled, knowing that Becky was safe and so was Anna at the moment.

Stepping further into the broken building, he surveyed the ruble, and determined that a great fire had encompassed the building approximately fifteen years ago, leaving only a few stone walls and burned beams behind.

He slowly walked through the wreckage, and let his eyes take in the sights. It had to be here. It had to be.

_The Day Before…._

"_It should be where the altar had stood." Becky explained, drawing a simple sketch of what he was looking for. "Once the altar lifts, there should be a staircase, and there you'll find it."_

_Castiel nodded, and shifted his gaze to the tired young woman. "You should rest, Becky." He remarked, watching her shake her head._

"_I can't not when Anna is risking her life to save mine, and who knows how long it'll take before she gets back, and I don't have that much time left." She explained, shifting her gaze to the paper in front of them. "Before I go, I want to help Dean and Anna." She continued, closing her eyes. "They need each other."_

_Castiel nodded, and sighed. "Alright, where do I go from there?" He asked, watching her face contort in determination._

"_It should call to you." She answered, lifting her eyes to his. "You're searching for a just cause."_

_Castiel nodded, and grasped the paper. "If I don't make it in time," He began, laying his hand on her shoulder in a gently gesture. "You are a brave woman, Becky Rosen."_

_She smiled, and bowed her head, feeling him leave her alone in the library._

Castiel nodded, and lifted the altar at the front of the church. He nodded in satisfaction when the floor revealed a staircase as Becky said it would.

Walking down the steps, he sighed, and snapped his fingers, letting the torches light around him. He bent his head to the side, and in the distance, he heard singing like a choir.

His search was just, and he was hearing his answer.

**~XXX~**

Becky swallowed the contents of the vile, and down the milk, and set them down on the table. She closed her eyes, and felt the potion work in her body.

Sam watched with a worried expression, and clasped his hands on top of the table. He wanted this to work. He wanted her to live, if for nothing else, but to let him figure out what he was feeling towards her.

He heard Anna and Dean enter the room behind him, but he didn't turn around. He wanted to know if it was going to work.

Becky's eyes slowly opened, and she focused on him with a soft gaze. "I feel it. My body is getting stronger." She shifted her gaze to Anna. "It's working." She remarked, with a smile.

Anna nodded, and jogged to her, as Becky stood up, and Anna pulled her into her arms with a laugh. "I knew it would." She exclaimed, taking a step back. "You need to rest for the rest of the day, to let your strength build up. No more visions, and drink plenty of fluids." She ordered, pointing her finger at her protégé.

Becky rolled her eyes, and laughed with a nod. "Yes, mother." She stated, sarcastically.

Anna laughed, and hugged her once more, before Dean hugged Becky in his fashion, and then watched as Sam was hesitant to hug her, but when he did, she saw why.

Sam was just as affected by Becky's illness as she was, if not more, and the thought made her smile. When Sam pulled back, he turned his head to look at Anna, and in that moment, they both shared something no one else in the room could understand.

They cared for Becky deeply, and losing her would have ripped their souls to shreds.

**~XXX~**

The singing continued to get louder as he approached the wooden doorway that seemed to be intact despite the destruction above. Lifting his right hand, he felt the power of the wood, and he knew the reason why.

The wood was from a holy tree, and because of the holiness of the tree, the door was protected. He sighed, and reached for the handle.

"Don't, Castiel, you cannot enter."

**~XXX~**

Hands caressed her shoulders, and she sighed, as she leaned back into his chest.

"Something's worrying you, even after Becky received the cure."

Anna sighed, and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "How can you tell?" She asked, feeling Dean's arms wrap around her body.

"Because I feel it," He answered, as she hummed in agreement.

"The whole Mark connection thing is a real bummer sometimes." She stated, placing her hands on his hands resting on her stomach.

He chuckled, and turned his face to kiss her temple. "Not my fault," He returned, though he knew part of it was.

She hummed, and shook her head. "I can't help but feel as if something is coming. Something…dangerous….dark…" She whispered, her eyes becoming distant. Her eyes widened, and she gasped.

"Anna!"

They turned to find Becky standing in the hallway with Sam running behind her. Anna rushed to her friend, and grasped her upper arms. "Becky, what is it? Why aren't you resting?" She asked, but before she could go further, Becky's eyes turned a pale white, and Anna shook her head.

"It's coming. It's coming for Dean." Becky whispered, her voice shaking.

Anna shook her head, and realized her dream was coming true, but still she had to ask. "What is coming?"

Becky shifted her gaze to Dean, who was swallowing hard, and stiff, as if ready for battle. "Darkness," She answered, her eyes fading back to their original color. "He will kill you." She whispered, shaking her head. "Dean will kill you, like before. You will die, Anna." She heartbreakingly added.

Anna swallowed, and turned to face Dean, who was staring at the young Oracle with fear reflecting in his eyes.

Her nightmare was coming true.

Again

* * *

**Please be kind!**

**I'm trying to wrap up this story, so that means only three or two chapters left! I hope you'll be happy with the ending of this story! I hope to have it wrapped up in the next few days!**

**Until Next Time...**


End file.
